


Give me a reason

by Alina_95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_95/pseuds/Alina_95
Summary: «Va bene». Abbassò gli occhi e, nonostante lo sforzo, non riuscì a tenere la voce ferma.«Mi dispiace». Ed era sincero. Era maledettamente sincero e questo faceva ancora più male.«Ho capito».«Sono serio».«Ho capito, maledizione!». Alzò la testa di scatto, mostrando con fierezza gli occhi rossi e traboccanti di lacrime. Perché ormai non gli importava più nulla… Che andassero tutti al diavolo! L’altro indietreggiò, incapace di sostenere il dolore che leggeva nei suoi occhi. Sapeva che stava piangendo, ma nel vederlo così debole e vulnerabile qualcosa dentro di lui si spezzò. Prese un grosso respiro, e facendo violenza su sé stesso per non correre verso il suo ormai ex ragazzo, aggiunse un’ultima cosa che sgretolò definitivamente il cuore di entrambi.«Ti ho amato tanto». Stiles uscì dal loft in silenzio, con il cuore a pezzi e con un attacco di panico imminente.[Sterek] [Happy Ending]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Non avrei mai pensato di arrivare a finire di scrivere questa OS. Davvero, ci ho messo ben tre mesi per riuscire a completarla. È la prima Sterek che mi sono messa a scrivere quando qualcuno, _Stranger_, mi ha quasi “costretta” perché pretendeva che io ne scrivessi una. Mi è venuta l’ispirazione ascoltando la canzone “Donde Está El Amor” di Pablo Alborán, una canzone bellissima e un testo che, me ne sono resa conto solo pochi minuti fa, è perfetto per l’intera O.S. Vi consiglio infatti di leggere la storia ascoltandolo almeno una volta.  
> Il titolo invece è ispirato “Give me a Reason” di P!nk, ma trovo che per la storia sia perfetta anche una strofa di New Divide dei Linkin Park (la trovate subito dopo il titolo), come mi ha fatto notare la mia beta che stravede per questa canzone.
> 
> La ringrazio moltissimo perché, nonostante siamo al telefono da quasi tre ore, nonostante abbia sonno tanto quanto me, ha preferito che pubblicassi la storia insieme a lei e, soprattutto, mi ha spinto a continuare a scrivere.
> 
> Avvertenze: La One-Shot segue il canon fino alla fine della quarta stagione, escludendo tuttavia la partenza di Derek.
> 
> Detto questo… Buona lettura!  
> Noi ci rivediamo alla fine della storia (a meno che non vi siate spaventati dalla lunghezza della O.S. e non siate scappati prima).

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross 

The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole 

Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

New Divide –Linkin Park

Image and video hosting by TinyPic 

Per lungo tempo Derek aveva vissuto nel silenzio. Sin da quando la sua famiglia era morta nell’incendio aveva smesso di essere quel ragazzino pieno di vita e desideroso di conoscere il mondo. Per anni aveva vissuto come un automa insieme a sua sorella Laura, ma anche lei era venuta a mancare e Derek aveva deciso che vivere non era più una priorità. Poi Scott era comparso nella sua vita e lui si era sentito responsabile di quel ragazzino che, improvvisamente, sembrava avere l’intero mondo sulle spalle. E insieme a Scott era arrivata anche una folata d’aria fresca, sarcastica e invadente che aveva dato un po’ di colore alla sua vita monotona. Perché Stiles, per Derek, era questo. Quel ragazzino tutto pelle e ossa anche se non era un licantropo, anche se non aveva nessuna forza sovraumana e non poteva guarire, non si era mai tirato indietro. E lui, semplicemente, se ne era innamorato. Non era stato un colpo di fulmine, né un amore puro e assoluto come quello con Paige. No, quello che provava Derek ancora non se lo sapeva spiegare. Alcune volte lo avrebbe voluto uccidere – e ci era andato più vicino di quanto gli piacesse ammettere – altre volte entrava nel panico per una semplice chiamata senza risposta.  
Lo aveva guardato dormire per tutta la notte, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto ora a tenerlo al sicuro. Ora che era inutile.  
Era stupido pensare che Stiles avrebbe rinunciato ad aiutare i suoi amici, ma come accettare con il cuore in pace che il suo ragazzo era costantemente in pericolo e che lui non poteva farci niente? In momenti come quelli Derek si odiava. Sapeva che Stiles non lo amava per la sua licantropia, ma non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi cosa sarebbe successo ora che la loro vita stava cambiando così drasticamente.  
«Ehi… Non sei riuscito a dormire nemmeno questa notte?».  
«Mi sono appena svegliato». Bugia. E Stiles s’irrigidì.  
«Facciamo colazione? Cosa vuoi che ti prepari?». Sorrise. Anche se il suo ragazzo gli aveva mentito, anche se nemmeno lui aveva chiuso occhio, stando all’erta ad ogni minimo movimento del maggiore, Stiles sorrise.  
«Non ho fame».  
«Non mangi da due giorni, Derek». Era preoccupato, ma l’altro vi aveva sentito solo rimprovero.  
«Ho detto che non ho fame». Si girò dall’altra parte, dandogli le spalle, un chiaro invito ad andarsene immediatamente.  
Sapendo che se fosse rimasto avrebbero litigato, Stiles raccolse i propri vestiti sparsi per terra e si rivestì velocemente.  
Quando il materasso si abbassò leggermente sotto il peso del minore, Derek avrebbe voluto prenderlo per il polso, tirarlo sotto di sé e baciarlo per ore e ore. Avrebbe voluto ma non lo fece perché lui era Derek Hale e non poteva permettersi di farsi vedere spaventato. Non da Stiles.  
Quando Stiles si chiuse la porta del loft alle spalle non riuscì più a trattenersi e cominciò a tirare calci e pugni a tutto ciò che lo circondava, sapendo che Derek non lo avrebbe sentito. Non più.  
Finalmente tranquillo scese le scale un gradino alla volta, sperando che il suo ragazzo avrebbe spalancato la porta e lo avrebbe raggiunto, baciandolo e dicendogli che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Ma Derek non lo fece nemmeno quella volta.  
Salì nella Jeep con una nuova consapevolezza: non poteva più andare avanti così. Vedere Derek sempre più debole, sempre più irascibile lo stava logorando. Doveva fare assolutamente qualcosa. Che Derek smettesse pure di combattere, lui non lo avrebbe fatto. 

Chiamò Deaton per dirgli che doveva parlargli e che in dieci minuti sarebbe arrivato alla clinica.  
Parcheggiò qualche isolato più avanti perché aveva visto la moto di Scott e non voleva coinvolgere il suo migliore amico. Non ancora perlomeno.  
Aspettò accovacciato per più di mezz’ora nascosto dietro ad un albero, abbastanza lontano per non far sentire il suo odore da Scott ma abbastanza vicino da controllare l’entrata, e solo dopo che aveva visto il ragazzo salire in moto e allontanarsi Stiles si alzò e raggiunse la clinica veterinaria.  
Deaton lo stava già aspettando: le braccia incrociate come al solito e nemmeno l’ombra di un sorriso sul suo volto.  
«Non posso aiutarti, Stiles. Ti ho già detto che non so cosa gli sta succedendo e non so come aiutarlo».  
«No».  
«Stiles…».  
«No, d’accordo? Non puoi dirmi che non posso fare niente. Non puoi pretendere che stia a guardare il mio ragazzo morire senza che io faccia nulla». Mantenne la calma. Non urlò né alterò in qualche modo la voce. Semplicemente non ne aveva più le forze.  
«Io non ne so nulla, ma conosco qualcuno che potrebbe sapere come aiutarlo». A quelle parole Stiles si rianimò e tornò, dopo mesi di agonia, a respirare.  
«Nahual».  
«Na che?».  
«I Nahual sono creature antiche, originariamente spiriti buoni simili ad angeli guardiani, ora desiderosi di vendetta per un torto subito più di duecento anni fa. Trovarli è molto difficile e non è detto che si lasceranno avvicinare, ma potrebbero aiutare Derek».  
«Perfetto, dimmi dove li trovo».  
«Stiles,» Deaton gli mise le mani sulle spalle per provare a calmarlo, «non è così facile». Spinse all’indietro il ragazzo fino a che questi non raggiunse la sedia accanto al tavolo metallico su cui Deaton spesso e volentieri non curava solo cani, gatti o animali selvaggi. Stiles si sedette e l’uomo ritornò a parlare.  
«Non ne ho mai incontrato uno né ho mai letto qualcosa su di loro. So solo quello che mi ha detto Talia, e che è veramente poco. Cercarli non è sicuro e non è detto nemmeno che riuscirai a trovarli. Sono creature pericolose, Stiles, molto più di quello che abbiamo affrontato sino ad ora. Però sono in debito con Talia e forse, visto che si tratta di un Hale, aiuterebbero Derek.  
«Non mi importa quanto sia pericoloso, Derek sta morendo e non posso permetterlo. Non sopporto l’idea di perdere anche lui».  
L’uomo si portò le mani al volto, lisciandosi le sopracciglia aggrottate, ancora indeciso su come procedere. Stiles era determinato e sapeva che non avrebbe rinunciato alla possibilità di salvare Derek, ma era una missione suicida e non sarebbe mai riuscito da solo nell’impresa.  
«Chiama Cora o Peter, se loro sono disposti ad aiutarti ti dirò come trovare i Nahual». 

Stiles uscì dalla clinica con il cuore più leggero e finalmente, dopo mesi, riuscì a sorridere sinceramente. Non uno di quei sorrisi finti che faceva di fronte a suo padre, Derek o a chiunque gli chiedesse come si sentisse.  
Non provò nemmeno a contattare Peter, ci teneva troppo alla sua pelle e troppo poco a suo nipote, perciò la sua prima e unica scelta fu Cora. Per la fretta il telefono quasi gli cadde dalle mani che tremavano per l’impazienza, e quando sentì il primo squillo il suo cuore perse un battito.  
La ragazza gli rispose dopo pochi squilli con il panico nella voce.  
«Pront- Pronto?».  
«…».  
«Stiles, maledizione! Parla».  
«Forse possiamo salvargli la vita».  
«Stiles».  
«Se sei con me Deaton ci dirà cosa fare».  
«Spiegati meglio». Cora aveva trattenuto il respiro, non voleva alimentare le proprie speranze inutilmente e Stiles era stato troppo criptico. Se veramente Deaton sapeva come aiutare suo fratello perché non aveva parlato sino ad allora? Perché aveva taciuto loro la verità pure vedendo Derek deteriorarsi giorno dopo giorno? Ad un certo punto lei non aveva più resistito – si chiedeva come facesse Stiles a sopportare di veder morire la persona che amava – e se ne andò a New York per fare pace con il proprio dolore, così come avevano fatto anche Derek e Laura.  
«Mi ha parlato di qualcuno che potrebbe sapere cosa gli sta succedendo e come salvargli la vita». Il ragazzo ancora non poteva credere a quello che stava dicendo, gli sembrava di vivere un sogno, una mera illusione che si sarebbe potuta spezzare da un momento all’altro.  
«È pericoloso». Si sentì in dovere di mettere le cose in chiaro sin da subito, sapeva che Cora non si sarebbe tirata indietro – amava troppo Derek –, ma gli sembrava giusto metterla in guardia sin da subito.  
«Il tempo di fare le valigie e arrivare all’aeroporto e poi ti chiamo per farti sapere quando puoi venire a prendermi. A tra poco».  
«A presto, Cora». 

Dopo aver chiuso la telefonata ritornò alla macchina, salì e imboccò la strada per la casa di Derek. Era passata qualche ora da quando se ne era andato e, anche se molto probabilmente si sarebbe rifiutato, Stiles doveva almeno provare a fargli mangiare qualcosa. Forse se Derek non avesse smesso di combattere le sue condizioni non sarebbero degenerate in così poco tempo, ma Derek era un lupo sin dalla nascita e non era abituato a sentirsi debole e vulnerabile.  
Quando Stiles ritornò al loft ritrovò il moro ancora a letto, in boxer e con solo il lenzuolo a coprigli la gamba destra e un fianco.  
«Ehi, cosa vuoi mangiare oggi? Ieri sono andato a fare la spesa quindi chiedi pure qualsiasi cosa».  
«Non ho fame».  
Stiles lo raggiunse sul letto, si sedette sui polpacci dell’altro e si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra. Avrebbe voluto approfondire il bacio, forse sarebbe stata la loro ultima volta, ma Derek lo interruppe non appena Stiles gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e premette con la lingua per fargli aprire la bocca.  
«Non ne ho voglia». Lo spinse via. Nonostante non avesse più la forza da licantropo Derek, nei suoi momenti buoni, continuava a essere più forte di Stiles.  
«Cosa vorresti fare? Perché non andiamo a farci una passeggiata nel bosco? Fuori fa caldissimo e il bosco sarebbe l’ideale per ripararci dall’afa».  
«Non ne ho voglia, maledizione! Perché sei ritornato? Vattene ché voglio stare da solo». Stiles, per la seconda volta nell’arco di una giornata, fu cacciato dal suo letto. Da quando il lupo aveva perso i suoi poteri, passava più tempo nel letto di Derek che nel proprio, quindi aveva cominciato a considerarlo come suo.  
«D’accordo».  
Un altro giorno si sarebbe sentito sfinito, incazzato e forse avrebbe preso a pugni qualche cosa –ultimamente lo faceva sempre più spesso – ma non quel giorno. Nonostante il rifiuto e la morsa allo stomaco che provava ogni volta che vedeva il volto pallido di Derek, Stiles quel giorno si sentiva sereno. Perciò andò in cucina e tirò fuori diversi ingredienti dal frigo e dalla credenza, aveva deciso che non gli importava che Derek non volesse mangiare, lo avrebbe obbligato se necessario. Aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa che gli desse forza per quando sarebbe partito, aveva bisogno di ritrovare il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato.  
Non vi erano mai stati gesti d’amore eclatanti o dichiarazioni sdolcinate, solo un bacio rubato e un primo appuntamento disastroso che era finito con Stiles che era scappato dalla finestra del pub in cui erano andati. 

∞∞∞

Stiles e Cora si trovavano nella clinica di Deaton, ascoltando il druido parlare di quanto i Nahual fossero pericolosi e sanguinolenti.  
«Sono una specie di streghe e stregoni, capaci di intrappolare lo spirito degli animali del bosco e assumere le loro sembianze. Né il sorbo né il vischio ha qualche effetto su di loro e sono molto più forti di te, Cora. Dovete solo basarvi sulla diplomazia e sperare che, in nome di tua madre, decidano di offrirvi il loro aiuto. E Stiles, dovresti dirlo a Scott».  
Stiles mosse un paio di volte la testa in segno di diniego. Scott era il suo migliore amico e lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andarsene da solo. E Beacon Hills aveva bisogno di lui più di quanto ne avesse Stiles.  
«Potresti darci due minuti, per favore?». Il veterinario annuì e si ritirò in un’altra stanza per scrivere la lettera di presentazione che i due ragazzi avrebbero dovuto portare con sé.  
«Devi lasciare Derek». Non ci fu bisogno che Cora aggiungesse altro, Stiles capì e, anche se preferiva che non fosse così, le dava ragione. Non poteva sparire per settimane, forse mesi senza far insospettire Derek. Ma se si fossero lasciati, visto che il maggiore ormai non usciva più di casa, sarebbe stato difficile, ma non impossibile, nascondergli la sua assenza.  
«Lo so». 

∞∞∞

 

«Va bene». Abbassò gli occhi e, nonostante lo sforzo, non riuscì a tenere la voce ferma.  
«Mi dispiace». Ed era sincero. Era maledettamente sincero e questo faceva ancora più male.  
«Ho capito».  
«Sono serio».  
«Ho capito, maledizione!». Alzò la testa di scatto, mostrando con fierezza gli occhi rossi e traboccanti di lacrime. Perché ormai non gli importava più nulla… Che andassero tutti al diavolo! L’altro indietreggiò, incapace di sostenere il dolore che leggeva nei suoi occhi. Sapeva che stava piangendo, ma nel vederlo così debole e vulnerabile qualcosa dentro di lui si spezzò. Prese un grosso respiro, e facendo violenza su sé stesso per non correre verso il suo ormai ex ragazzo, aggiunse un’ultima cosa che sgretolò definitivamente il cuore di entrambi.  
«Ti ho amato tanto». Stiles uscì dal loft in silenzio, con il cuore a pezzi e con un attacco di panico imminente.  
Corse a perdifiato per raggiungere la Jeep il prima possibile e potersi finalmente lasciare andare.  
Solo una volta prima di quel momento si era sentito così vuoto e pieno di dolore da essere persino incapace di reagire. Gli sembrava di aver perso la sua ragione di vita, ancora una volta.  
E questa volta era tutta colpa sua…  
Batté ripetutamente i pugni sul volante, sul cruscotto e contro il vetro del finestrino finché le nocche non gli si riempirono di sangue. E anche allora continuò a sfogare la sua frustrazione su tutto ciò che lo circondava.  
Il dolore fisico lo aveva calmato, permettendogli di mettere in moto e cominciare a guidare verso casa. Non mancavano che pochi isolati, ma ancora non si sentiva pronto a rientrare, guardare suo padre negli occhi e mentirgli. Semplicemente non poteva sopportare di essere di nuovo causa di dolore per le persone che amava. Sapeva che suo padre si sarebbe tormentato, chiedendosi dove fosse finito e dove avesse sbagliato. No, non poteva fargli questo. Fingere che tutto andava bene e poi scappare come un ladro.  
Nella sua vita Stiles pensava di aver affrontato ogni sofferenza possibile – era persino stato torturato – ma niente poteva essere paragonato a quello che aveva sentito vedendo Derek crollare. Lui, il grande lupo cattivo, l’Alpha che aveva rinunciato alla sua condizione pur di salvare la sorella. Derek che era tornato umano e che diventava più debole ogni giorno.  
Ma Stiles non si sarebbe arreso, a costo di morire provandoci, gli avrebbe salvato la vita.  
Sorpassò casa sua, quella di Scott, il liceo, il parco giochi nel quale aveva conosciuto il suo migliore amico, l’ospedale dove aveva perso sua madre e dove aveva avuto la fortuna di averne incontrata un’altra.  
Pensò che una piccola deviazione non avrebbe messo a rischio i suoi piani perciò si fermò davanti alla grande villa dei Martin. Sentiva il bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, sfogarsi e sentirsi dire che non stava facendo una cazzata.  
“Sono qui fuori. Scendi per favore?”  
Si passò ripetutamente le mani sui jeans nel tentativo di darsi una ripulita per non spaventare Lydia. Ma ormai non poteva farci più niente, il sangue si era seccato e non sarebbe andato via semplicemente sfregando le nocche sulla stoffa ruvida dei pantaloni.  
Stava ancora pensando a come nascondere le mani quando sentì il lieve ticchettio delle unghie di Lydia contro il finestrino. Con un segno della testa le chiese di salire in auto. La rossa alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, ma fece come le era stato detto.  
«Allora, cosa c’è di così urgente da disturbarmi alle dieci di sera?».  
«Ho lasciato Derek», sputò tutto d’un fiato. Dirlo ad alta voce fece sembrare tutto più reale.  
Aveva lasciato Derek.  
Stiles Stilinski aveva lasciato Derek Hale.  
«Tu hai fatto cosa?».  
«Morirà, Lydia. Me l’hai detto tu». Morirà… Derek morirà. Diede un altro pugno contro il finestrino, chiedendosi quanti altri colpi avrebbe retto prima di rompersi.  
«Stiles...». Gli prese le mani con delicatezza, portandosele alle labbra per baciarle dolcemente.  
«Perché?». Stiles non la stette a sentire. Oltre la spalla della ragazza vi aveva scorto Derek che, immobile, lo stava guardando. Inizialmente aveva pensato di avere le allucinazioni, ma quando lo vide girarsi e allontanarsi, con il passo malfermo e le spalle ricurve, Stiles non resistette più. Sfrecciò via dal veicolo, raggiungendo Derek in pochi attimi.  
«Aspetta». Un sussurro.  
«Perché? Pensavo ci fosse un motivo, qualcosa che ti aveva spinto a lasciarmi... ». Soffriva. Stiles allungò una mano verso di lui, accarezzandogli la guancia ruvida a palmo aperto. Il maggiore inclinò la testa di lato, godendosi quelle carezze che gli erano così tanto familiari ma che adesso gli sembravano così sbagliate.  
«Derek». Bastò questo per farlo rinsavire e spingere via il suo ex ragazzo. Stiles cadde a terra, sbucciandosi palmi e ginocchia.  
E rimase lì. Rimase a guardare le sue lacrime infrangersi contro l’asfalto. La sua pelle spezzarsi sempre di più ad ogni nuovo pugno.  
Se solo Derek fosse stato ancora un licantropo avrebbe sentito la sofferenza che Stiles emanava, l’odore salato di cui era impregnato. Ma Derek non era più un licantropo e non aveva sentito. Non aveva capito.  
Aveva messo la Camaro in moto e se ne era andato. E questa volta non sarebbe più ritornato .  
«Vieni dentro con me, Stiles. Dobbiamo darti una bella ripulita». Gli aveva dato il suo tempo, pensando che prima o poi si sarebbe stancato di picchiare l’asfalto; ma dopo dieci minuti di pugni, urla e insulti rivolti al mondo e a se stesso, Lydia aveva capito che Stiles non avrebbe smesso. Che non si sarebbe mai perdonato per il dolore che stava causando a Derek e a se stesso.  
Cercò di essere il più autorevole possibile, anche se vederlo in quelle condizioni le spezzava il cuore perché – diamine –Stiles era il suo migliore amico.  
Indossava un bellissimo abito bianco che svolazzava di qua e là ad ogni folata di vento, ma non esitò un’istante prima di inginocchiarsi di fronte al ragazzo e stringerlo a sé, facendolo sfogare e provando a trasmettergli tutto quello che non riusciva a dirgli a parole.  
Lydia era la più intelligente del branco e le erano bastati solo pochi attimi per capire quali conclusioni avesse tratto Derek vedendoli insieme. Se solo fosse stato lucido avrebbe capito che non c’era niente da temere, che Stiles non solo era innamorato, ma che aveva completamente perso se stesso in Derek.  
«Io…», si interruppe perché era talmente distrutto da non avere nemmeno la forza di parlare. Stiles si era rotto nel momento in cui aveva abbandonato il loft di Derek. Per un attimo, quando se lo era visto davanti, con i pugni e la mascella serrati, aveva pensato di mandare tutto al diavolo, di dirgli che era stato colto da una pazzia improvvisa ma da cui era rinsavito.  
Però Derek lo aveva guardato. E Stiles vi aveva visto le profonde occhiaia che gli solcavano il volto, aveva ricordato le notti in cui sgattaiolava fuori dal letto per vomitare e i giorni in cui stava rinchiuso in casa senza voler vedere nessuno. E Stiles, lentamente, moriva con lui.  
«Per favore, sali». Lydia non provò a convincerlo ad abbandonare il suo piano, sapeva che niente di ciò che avrebbe detto l’avrebbe fatto desistere, ma voleva almeno sapere cosa aveva in mente e cercare di aiutarlo al meglio delle sue possibilità.  
«Va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene». Gli prese il volto nelle mani e con voce amorevole ma decisa gli ordinò di smettere di piangersi addosso e di seguirla in casa. Ma Stiles non la sentì nemmeno. Nelle sue orecchie ancora rimbombava il rumore della portiera che veniva sbattuta con forza e quello del motore che si affievoliva sempre di più.  
«Derek! ». Un urlo disumano si infranse nel silenzio della notte.  
Non si pentiva, ma sapere di non poter più tornare indietro lo stava logorando. Forse aveva sbagliato. Forse non avrebbe dovuto tenerlo all’oscuro di tutto.  
«Andiamo, Stiles. Ti fai una doccia e poi mi spieghi tutto, d’accordo?». Stiles, che nel frattempo aveva raccolto i cocci del suo cuore e recuperato un po’ di lucidità, annuì. 

Erano seduti sul letto della ragazza, Stiles aveva i capelli umidi per la doccia e Lydia aveva insistito per asciugarglieli con il phon, così da non obbligarlo a guardarla in faccia mentre gli diceva come e perché avesse lasciato Derek.  
«Fammi ricapitolare, hai lasciato il tuo ragazzo perché Deaton ti ha parlato dell’esistenza di questi Nahual che potrebbero sapere cosa gli sta succedendo».  
Stiles annuì.  
«Perché non aspetti ancora un po’ e non mi dai il tempo di fare qualche ricerca, potrei trovare qualcosa che vi potrà aiutare».  
«In internet non c’è nulla, e nemmeno sui libri in biblioteca ho trovato qualcosa. La nostra unica possibilità è sperare di imbatterci in loro casualmente o di incontrare un clan abbastanza antico da sapere come trovarli». Sospirò. Aveva fatto ogni tipo di ricerca, ma non aveva trovato niente che confermasse almeno ciò che Deaton aveva detto loro.  
Lydia decise di lasciar perdere l’argomento Nahual e concentrarsi sul cuore sanguinante del suo migliore amico.  
«Capisco che lo vuoi salvare e lo accetto» gli accarezzò lo zigomo con il pollice, «ma perché hai deciso di lasciarlo?». Se lo chiedeva pure lui.  
«Non mi avrebbe mai permesso di partire altrimenti». Una mezza verità non era un bugia, giusto?  
«Stiles, hai coinvolto Cora, non pensi che abbia il diritto di sapere? Potrebbe non perdonarti mai». Ecco l’altra mezza verità.  
«Non lo farà». Stiles sapeva che Derek non gli avrebbe mai perdonato l’aver messo in pericolo la propria vita e quella di sua sorella solo per salvarlo. Stiles era egoista e preferiva morire piuttosto che affrontare la morte della persona che amava. Stiles era egoista e piuttosto che essere lasciato aveva preferito essere lui quello a porre fine alla loro storia. Stiles era innamorato. Un amore che sapeva non avrebbe mai più provato, un amore che ti distrugge, che ti spezza per quanto travolgente.  
«Non voglio che tu parta». Non gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea perciò tanto valeva essere sincera.  
«Dovrai prenderti cura di lui, Lydia. Non permettere che mi cerchi – non permettere che nessuno lo faccia – e fai in modo che non si lasci andare perché ho rinunciato alla cosa più bella della mia vita e non voglio che sia invano. L’ho fatto soffrire e mi odio per questo, ma non voglio che muoia, Lydia, non voglio». Sembrava un bambino, nonostante il suo un metro e ottanta centimetri di altezza e il quarantatré di piede, Stiles si sentiva come quando sua madre morì.  
«Shh, andrà tutto bene. Non osare morire perché ti resusciterò solo per ucciderti con le mie mani, chiaro? Non sarebbe la prima volta». Tra le lacrime Lydia riuscì a vedere sul viso dell’amico un debole sorriso.  
«Lydia, sono venuto da te perché ho bisogno di un favore», sospirò un paio di volte prima di continuare.  
«Domani dirai a Scott che forse ho trovato un modo per salvare la vita di Derek e dovrai fare in modo che non gli dica niente. Se Derek viene a sapere quello che ho fatto non solo non me lo perdonerà mai, ma probabilmente aggraverà la sua situazione. Me lo devi promettere, Lydia».  
«Lo prometto però dimmi almeno dove vai. Ti prego…».  
«Non posso».

Con il cuore più leggero dopo aver parlato con Lydia, Stiles ritornò alla propria macchina deciso più che mai a mettere in atto il proprio piano.  
Aveva previsto ogni minima cosa. Avrebbe lasciato un biglietto per suo padre e uno per Scott in cui avrebbe spiegato ai due le sue ragioni, certo che l’avrebbero capito e appoggiato. Beh, non era proprio certo ma che importanza avrebbe avuto? Quando loro avrebbero letto la lettera lui probabilmente sarebbe stato già fuori dallo Stato.  
Quello che non aveva previsto, però, era stato il tradimento di quella che fino a pochi minuti prima gli aveva giurato che lo avrebbe aiutato.  
«Maledizione, Lydia», imprecò quando vide suo padre aspettarlo davanti alla porta d’ingresso che lo guardava severo, arrabbiato e anche un po’ deluso.  
«Sul serio, Stiles? Sul serio?». Non lo aveva previsto, ma non avrebbe permesso a suo padre di ostacolarlo perché non si trattava di una stupida partita di lacrosse ma della vita di Derek.  
Senza rispondere oltrepassò l’uomo, aprì la porta di casa e volò sulle scale – facendo più gradini alla volta per risparmiare tempo – e si rinchiuse nella propria stanza.  
La valigia era pronta, la lettera da consegnare a suo padre e Scott anche, non gli rimaneva che prendere i soldi che aveva nascosto sotto il materasso e raggiungere Cora al confine.  
«Stiles!». Lo Sceriffo entrò nella camera del figlio come un uragano.  
«Cosa pensi di fare? Non puoi andartene di casa! Vuoi forse farti uccidere?».  
«Papà,» cominciò Stiles ponderando bene le parole, « Derek sta morendo». L’uomo annuì ma non diede alcun segno di cedimento.  
«Se… se tu». Le parole gli morirono in bocca.  
«Se tu avessi avuto anche una piccola possibilità di salvare mamma l’avresti colta?». Stava giocando sporco. Tuttavia, nonostante il lampo di dolore che vide attraversare gli occhi del padre, non se ne pentì.

∞∞∞

 

Derek non smetteva di pensare a quello che aveva visto. Quando Stiles gli aveva detto che non riusciva più ad andare avanti in quel modo, che si sentiva intrappolato in una relazione che non aveva futuro, era rimasto senza fiato. Sapeva sin dall’inizio che se mai si fossero lasciati ne sarebbe uscito danneggiato, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che gli avrebbe fatto smettere di voler vivere. Quel ragazzino pelle e ossa si era insinuato nella sua vita fino a diventarne parte indispensabile. Quindi vedere le sue spalle che per l’ennesima volta abbandonavano il loft, lo aveva fatto riflettere. Cosa stava facendo? Certo, non sapeva cosa gli stava succedendo ma invece di combattere, cercare una soluzione – una cura – si era arreso. Perciò aveva indossato le prime cose che aveva trovato a portata di mano e, prese le chiavi di riserva della Camaro, era salito in macchina alla ricerca di Stiles.  
Se non l’avesse fatto ora Derek sarebbe stato più felice.  
Era andato da lei.  
Stiles non lo aveva mai amato – almeno non come amava Lydia – e quella ne era la prova.  
Si stese sull’erba fredda e umida del bosco, incurante del fatto che avrebbe potuto peggiorare le sue condizioni, e a occhi chiusi si addormentò con l’odore della natura nelle narici. Si sentiva a casa. Si sentiva protetto.  
Ricordò il loro primo appuntamento, l’assordante rumore del cuore di Stiles durante il loro primo bacio e il proprio silenzio quando Stiles gli aveva detto “Ti amo” per la prima volta. 

No hace falta que me quites la mirada  
para que entienda que ya no queda nada  
Aquella Luna que antes nos bailaba  
se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda.  
¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma? 

 

Derek aveva messo in chiaro fin da subito che non sarebbe andato a prenderlo, non avrebbe parlato con suo padre promettendogli di riportarlo a casa entro mezzanotte, e di certo non gli avrebbe pagato la cena.  
Certo, lo aveva messo in chiaro ma quando gli arrivò un messaggio da Stiles che gli diceva che la Jeep non ne voleva proprio sapere di partire, Derek aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, aveva sbuffato una o due volte, ma una volta salito in macchina aveva preso la strada per casa Stilinski.  
Stiles era in ritardo di venti minuti e lui era ancora deciso a non bussare alla porta di casa per farlo scendere: non voleva un appuntamento sdolcinato e non lo avrebbe avuto.  
Dopo altri dieci minuti passati a imprecare contro Stiles e se stesso, quasi non gli prese un infarto quando si sentì toccare una spalla. Era lo Sceriffo che, insospettito dalla macchina parcheggiata sul suo vialetto da più di mezz’ora, era sceso a controllare.  
«Hale, cosa ci fai qui?».  
«Stiles… Passavo a controllare che fosse in casa?». Più che un’affermazione sembrò una domanda.  
«È passato Scott a prenderlo per giocare ai videogames».  
«Ok».  
Se ne era andato senza aggiungere altro, imbarazzato come poche altre volte e arrabbiato quanto mai con Stiles.  
Gli mandò un messaggio chiedendogli dove diavolo fosse finito.  
Pochi secondi dopo il suo cellulare prese a vibrare.  
“Stiles”, ringhiò. Anche tramite il telefono lo sentì deglutire pesantemente e se lo immagino passarsi una mano tra i capelli, spaventato a morte.  
“Al pub?”.  
“Idiota”.  
“Ehi, guarda che quello arrabbiato dovrei essere io! Sei in ritardo di ben quaranta minuti”.  
Idiota.  
Questa volta lo pensò soltanto.  
“Arrivo subito”.  
Quando arrivò al luogo dell’appuntamento vi trovò Stiles già un po’ brillo, doveva aver bevuto almeno due birre, e che parlava a vanvera molto più del solito.  
Lasciò Stiles al tavolo e andò al bar del ristorante per chiedere un caffè e vedere pure la testa calda che aveva pensato di dare da bere ad un minorenne. Dopo aver bevuto la bevanda ed essersi ripreso, il resto della serata trascorse tranquillamente, anche se l’imbarazzo era palpabile da entrambe le parti.  
Parlarono del più e del meno, e quando il silenzio divenne insostenibile, Derek si mise a parlare del tempo. Lui, lo stesso Derek Hale che odiava le discussioni inutili quanto i gatti l’acqua.  
«Devo andare al bagno».  
Aveva capito subito che qualcosa non andava, il cuore di Stiles aveva accelerato i propri battiti, e aveva sentito il suo cellulare vibrare ben cinque volte da quando si erano seduti, probabilmente prima di arrivare Stiles aveva mandato un messaggio a Scott, il quale adesso insisteva per sapere come stava procedendo la serata.  
Passarono dieci minuti e Stiles non era ancora ritornato. Non sentiva nemmeno il suo odore perciò, certo che se ne fosse andato, Derek si fece portare il conto e uscì dal locale.  
Non fece che pochi passi prima che una folata di vento gli consentisse di sentire l’odore di Stiles mischiato a quello del Jack Daniel’s. Aveva fatto il giro del locale fino ad arrivare in corrispondenza della piccola finestra del bagno.  
«Stiles, cosa ci fai lì?». Aveva paura della risposta.  
Quello che sarebbe diventato il suo ragazzo – se glielo avessero detto in quel momento Derek non ci avrebbe mai creduto – si trovava con il busto fuori dalla finestra, in una mano la bottiglia d’alcol, nell’altra il telefono.  
«Ero in ansia… E Scott ha pensato che mi avrebbe fatto bene». Arrossì, non per l’imbarazzo – era troppo ubriaco per sentirlo – ma per il conato di vomito che a malapena riuscì a trattenere.  
«Meriteresti che ti lasciassi qui», disse Derek pacato una volta passato lo shock. «Ma per dimostrarti che non sono un mostro, ti aiuterò. A casa però ci torni sulle tue gambe».  
Derek era molto bravo con le parole, con i fatti un po’ meno.  
Stiles gli faceva troppa pena, dopotutto pure lui era in ansia per quell’appuntamento, perciò si era fatto convincere a portare Stiles da Scott.  
Lo scaricò in camera del suo migliore amico e se ne ritornò a casa, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto di male per innamorarsi di uno come Stiles.

Strappò un filo d’erba e se lo girò tra le dita a lungo, stringendolo e lisciandolo di continuo.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che la loro storia non avrebbe avuto un lieto fine. Loro erano sbagliati. Lui non era ciò di cui Stiles aveva bisogno, non lo era stato in passato e di certo non lo era ora che gli sembrava una vittoria passare una notte senza vomitare.  
Un giorno si era svegliato e non aveva più sentito il familiare rumore del cuore di Stiles, ma non gli aveva dato importanza. Il giorno dopo aveva avuto difficoltà ad aprire un barattolo di sottaceti, ma, ancora una volta, non gli aveva dato peso. Quando però durante uno scontro non era riuscito a tirare fuori gli artigli, allora aveva capito che qualcosa non andava. Era andato da Deaton, ma il veterinario aveva detto di non essere in grado di aiutarlo. Gli aveva fatto il nome dei Nahual e Derek per un po’ prese in considerazione l’idea di partire alla loro ricerca e farsi dire cosa gli stava succedendo. Poi aveva visto Stiles, il suo sguardo preoccupato e il suo cuore che batteva sempre più velocemente quando era nei paraggi, e aveva deciso di fingere che tutto andava bene. Erano passati tre mesi da allora, e quando Derek aveva capito che stava peggiorando sempre di più ormai era troppo tardi.  
Era abituato a soffrire ma non per questo faceva meno male. Aveva ucciso il suo primo amore, l’unica ragazza che l’avesse mai amato veramente e che l’aveva accettato senza se e senza ma. Peccato che all’epoca fosse solo un ragazzino innamorato, spaventato dall’idea di perdere la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata fino ad allora, e facilmente influenzabile dallo zio psicopatico.  
Poi Kate era arrivata nella sua vita e Derek era ritornato a respirare. Kate sarebbe rimasta per sempre il suo rimorso più grande. Ancora una volta era stato stupido, ancora una volta non aveva visto al di là del suo naso, e se la prima volta questo aveva portato alla morte della sua ragazza, la seconda volta aveva ucciso tutta la sua famiglia.  
Fece scivolare tra le dita il filo d’erba e lo guardò svolazzare nell’aria fino a quando questo non toccò terra, mimetizzandosi tra tanti altri. Dopo qualche altro secondo si alzò, e insieme a lui anche la felpa, lasciando scoperta un’ampia porzione di pelle. Era dimagrito così tanto che adesso sembrava il fantasma di quello che era stato. Ignorando la sensazione di spossatezza Derek si tolse le scarpe e corse finché anche l’ultima lacrima non venne asciugata dallo spostamento d’aria che la sua corsa produceva. Sentiva ogni filo d’erba, ogni ramoscello e ogni pietra contro la pianta nuda del piede e anche quando sentì di non farcela più, Derek continuò a correre. Il dolore lo aiutava a rimanere lucido e a non perdere del tutto la poca sanità mentale che gli rimaneva. 

∞∞∞

Dopo settimane di ricerche estenuanti e di notti insonni, Stiles e Cora non erano riusciti a raccogliere nemmeno la minima informazione dell’esistenza dei Nahual, figuriamoci circa la loro postazione. Deaton aveva esaurito la lista di persone che gli dovevano favori e ne aveva fatta un’altra verso cui il debitore era lui, ma nemmeno questo aveva aiutato i due ragazzi. In tre settimane non avevano parlato con nessuno di Beacon Hills, tranne che qualche volta – e solo per pochi minuti – con il druido per aggiornarsi sulla situazione. Stiles non aveva chiesto nemmeno una volta di Derek né Deaton l’aveva mai accennato. Aveva però sentito Cora chiedere se le condizioni del fratello fossero peggiorate. Non conosceva la risposta perché Cora non gli aveva detto niente, ma immaginava che se Derek fosse un passo più vicino alla morte lei gliene avrebbe parlato.  
L’ultimo indizio li aveva portati nel deserto di Chihuahua, al confine tra Stati Uniti e Messico e per un momento avevano pensato di aver finalmente trovato quello che cercavano. Avevano camminato per chilometri e con solo la sciarpa di Cora avvolta intorno alla testa a ripararli dal caldo. La ragazza aveva continuato a ululare finché non era rimasta senza voce per rivelare la propria posizione; infatti, stando a quello che Deaton aveva detto loro, i Nahual si sarebbero sicuramenti avvicinati al sentire il richiamo di un lupo mannaro. Dopo giorni passati a dormire nelle grotte e a mangiare cibo in scatola avevano intravisto un barlume di speranza.  
A causa della stanchezza, del cibo che scarseggiava sempre di più e dei sensi di colpa che non le davano pace, Cora non sentì né i battiti né i passi cauti di due persone se non quando la loro massiccia presenza invase il suo campo visivo. D’istinto si mise davanti a Stiles per proteggerlo, fece brillare gli occhi e a stento trattenne un ringhio. Erano in netto svantaggio, i due – ora Cora li vedeva bene – erano ben allenati e sicuri di loro stessi. Lei era sola, probabilmente non avrebbe resistito per molto, e Stiles era… Stiles – e non aveva nemmeno la sua mazza da baseball. Non si sarebbe tirata indietro però, era una Hale e non avrebbe permesso a quei due di impedirle di salvare la vita a suo fratello.

I due uomini imitarono il suo comportamento, lasciando che gli occhi da mannaro prendessero il posto di quelli umani, e si misero in posizione d’attacco. E probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato uno scontro se una quinta persona non fosse intervenuta giusto in tempo per evitarlo.  
«Che cosa volete?». Da dietro la parete rocciosa fece la sua comparsa un ragazzo poco più grande di loro ma gracile come lo Stiles sedicenne e per niente intimidatorio. Il suo inglese maccheronico poi, non aiutava di certo. A Cora però era stato insegnato che le apparenze potevano ingannare e che sottovalutare il tuo avversario poteva portarti alla sconfitta.  
Le sue iridi da marrone scuro diventarono rosse e quando parlò, con il timbro da Alpha, i due colossi fecero un passo indietro.  
Cora avvertì il pericolo maggiore e spinse Stiles per terra in modo da fargli da scudo. Questi si lamentò per il lungo e profondo graffio che la caduta gli aveva causato.  
«Menomale che non siete vampiri!», esclamò.  
Cora alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli ringhiò contro; aveva sentito l’odore del sangue, ma non si era girata per controllare. Un solo secondo di distrazione e sarebbero stati spacciati.  
«Che c’è? Sono sessantasei chili di pelle chiara e ossa fragili, il sarcasmo è la mia unica difesa».  
Fece perno sulle gambe per alzarsi, e strinse la mano di Cora nella propria per farle ritirare gli artigli. Il sangue gli colava lungo il braccio, creando una piccola pozzanghera ai loro piedi. Cora si rilassò un poco e assorbì il dolore di Stiles.  
«Non siete un pericolo,» affermò l’Alpha con il sorriso sulle labbra, «ma siete nel nostro territorio e non ci avete ancora dato una spiegazione valida».  
Fu Cora a prendere la parola.  
«Stiamo cercando i Nahual».  
Il ragazzo la guardò confuso, e Cora e Stiles capirono di aver fallito ancora.  
«Non ho la minima idea di cosa stiate parlando, ma forse qualcuno del mio branco saprà aiutarvi». Cora era ancora dubbiosa. Non avvertiva ostilità né dal ragazzo né dai sue due beta, ma seguirli era come andare nella tana del lupo, letteralmente.  
Stava ancora valutando le loro opzioni quando sentì la presa di Stiles diventare sempre più debole e fioca. Il ragazzo cadde all’indietro e, se lei non fosse stata un licantropo e non lo avesse preso al volo, probabilmente si sarebbe procurato una commozione cerebrale.  
Sospirò mentre guardava Stiles che, più pallido del solito, si appoggiava alla parete dietro di loro.  
«Il tuo amico ha bisogno di pulire quella ferita e di riposare». Il battito dell’Alpha era leggermente più veloce del normale per la preoccupazione. Non che gli importasse poi così tanto di Stiles, ma non voleva problemi nel suo territorio e il ragazzo sembrava aver esaurito anche l’ultimo grammo di energia. E poi, quanto mai potevano essere pericolosi un licantropo femmina e un umano ferito?  
«Va bene», acconsentì dopo aver gettato un’ultima occhiata a Stiles.  
«Vi aspettiamo in macchina», disse l’Alpha uscendo dalla caverna e facendo segno ai beta di seguirlo.  
«Stiles». Cora si inginocchiò per mettersi all’altezza di Stiles che era scivolato lungo la parete rocciosa e ora si stava tenendo il braccio ferito nel grembo.  
Gli prese la mano e assorbì un altro poco del suo dolore.  
«Ce la fai a camminare?». Pur essendo poco cosciente Stiles annuì e, con l’aiuto di Cora, riuscì ad alzarsi.  
Si odiava per la sua debolezza e sapeva che Cora aveva accettato il rischio solo perché lui aveva bisogno di un pasto completo e un letto comodo.  
Non disse tuttavia niente e si fece trascinare dalla ragazza verso il furgoncino a sei posti dei mannari. Uno dei beta, dietro ordine del suo Alpha, andò verso Cora per aiutarla, caricandosi Stiles in spalla e poggiandolo abbastanza delicatamente sui sedili posteriori. Cora si sedette accanto al ragazzo e gli fece posare la testa sul suo petto, assorbendogli ancora un po’ di dolore. Aveva coperto la ferita di Stiles con la sciarpa che usavano per ripararsi dal caldo, ma ora che aveva il suo braccio così vicino, proprio sotto al naso, oltre al sangue e al tipico odore di Stiles ne colse anche un altro: veleno.

L’Alpha si sedette accanto a Cora e quando uno dei beta mise in moto, cercando di mantenere il contegno e a non farsi vedere troppo spaventata, espose a voce alta il suo dubbio.  
Il ragazzo si piegò in avanti per annusare meglio e arrivò alla stessa conclusione della mora. Sentendo l’aria densa di preoccupazione, la tranquillizzò dicendole che tra di loro vi era anche un medico e che non avrebbero avuto problemi a curare il ragazzo.  
«Probabilmente nella colluttazione è venuto a contatto con il muschio e vista la ferita aperta si è infettata». Se a Stiles fosse successo qualcosa mentre era sotto la sua protezione, Derek non l’avrebbe mai perdonata.  
«Cora».  
«Cosa?».  
«Il mio nome. È Cora. Lui invece è Stiles». Stiles alzò due dita in segno di saluto.  
«Io sono Jorge, loro sono invece Santos,» indicò l’uomo alla guida, «e l’altro è mio fratello Miguel». Un sorriso malinconico comparì sulle labbra di Stiles al sentire quel nome.  
«Quindi,» cominciò Cora ancora un poco dubbiosa, «cosa volete in cambio dell’aiuto che ci offrite?». Era solo un modo per sondare il terreno dato che non avevano niente di valore da scambiare.  
«Abbiamo la stessa età, ti sembro per caso uno legato a queste cose?».  
«Sei un Alpha», rispose Cora.  
«Un Alpha di ventidue anni». C’erano cose non dette ma Jorge non aggiunse altro e Cora preferì non indagare: tutti avevano dei segreti e non pretendeva che li rivelasse a lei, una perfetta sconosciuta.  
La sede del branco era una grandissima villa a tre piani, un po’ deteriorata all’esterno ma piena di vita all’interno. C’erano bambini a piedi nudi che correvano dentro e fuori casa, due ragazzine che parlavano al telefono e un altro gruppetto misto che giocava ai videogiochi. A Cora sembrò di essere di nuovo a casa, quasi si aspettava di vedere comparire sua madre dalla cucina che la sgridava per essersi sporcata i vestiti anche quel giorno. Santos e Miguel adagiarono Stiles sul divano e lei ritornò alla realtà.  
«Que pasó?», una delle ragazze li raggiunse immediatamente.  
«Llama Juan».  
Jorge saltò il modo in cui si erano conosciuti e andò dritto al punto.  
Juan era un uomo sui cinquant’anni ma ancora in forma e dallo sguardo giovanile. L’uomo tolse la sciarpa imbevuta di sangue ed esaminò la ferita di Stiles  
«La ferita è infetta, ma non niente che non si possa curare. Per la cicatrice, invece, non credo di poter fare granché ».  
«Necesita un poco de comida y mucho decanso, nada más». Cora guardò l’uomo interrogativa, non avendo capito nemmeno mezza parola.  
«Ha solo bisogno di mangiare e riposare», tradusse uno del gruppetto di ragazzi che giocavano ai videogiochi.  
Una donna sui quarant’anni aprì furiosa la porta che dava sul retro della casa, inveendo contro qualcuno che Cora ancora non riusciva a vedere.  
«Mamá», Jorge alzò la voce di qualche ottava. In quel momento niente di lui faceva pensare ad un Alpha, capo di un branco così numeroso.  
«Que pasa, mi amor? ». La donna, che Cora aveva capito fosse la madre di Jorge, dava ancora loro le spalle.  
Quando vide Stiles steso alla bell’e meglio sul divano e la ferita che gli attraversava il braccio dal gomito si inginocchiò per terra per esaminarlo più da vicino.  
«Que le pasó a este muchacho? Es tan pálido, perdió mucha sangre, nececita una transfusión ahora mismo».  
«Pero Juan dijo que no tiene nada».  
Cora seguiva il discorso tra i due guardando prima l’uno poi l’altro senza però capirci niente. Dopo qualche altra battuta, Jorge le disse che secondo sua madre Stiles aveva bisogno di una trasfusione.  
«Dobbiamo portarlo in ospedale?». Storse il naso alla sola idea del disinfettante, ma se Stiles ne aveva bisogno qualche ora in ospedale era il minimo che potesse fare, visto che si dava la colpa.  
«Possiamo fare tutto qui. Il nostro è un branco numeroso e ci capita spesso di aver bisogno più o meno urgentemente di cure mediche, perciò nel seminterrato abbiamo una specie di ambulatorio con tutto il necessario. Juan e mia madre lavorano all’ospedale, perciò per loro non sarà difficile sottrarre qualche sacca di sangue». Vedendola poco convinta, l’Alpha continuò, «Juan può capire il suo gruppo sanguigno con l’olfatto, non devi preoccuparti per lui. Finché rimarrete in questa casa sarete al sicuro, lo juro». Cora sorrise un po’ più tranquilla e annuì.  
Dopo la trasfusione passò le successive tre ore al capezzale di Stiles, cercando di fiutare ogni sua emozione e di assorbire il suo dolore.  
Finalmente poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando Stiles si addormentò; la confusione di quella casa piena di persone non sembrava infastidirlo, anzi lo divertiva guardare i bambini giocare ad acchiapparello.  
«Perché non vieni di là così vediamo se qualcuno può aiutarvi?», le propose Jorge gentile.  
«Abbiamo anche il caffè», aggiunse.  
Era riluttante a lasciare Stiles ma quello che aveva visto Cora non era solo un branco: era una famiglia e, certa del fatto che sarebbe stato al sicuro, accettò la proposta dell’Alpha.  
Purtroppo nessuno aveva saputo aiutarli in alcun modo, nemmeno Juan che era il più anziano aveva mai sentito qualcosa dei Nahual. A Cora non rimase che accettare l’ennesimo fallimento.  
Rimasero con il branco per i due giorni necessari alla guarigione di Stiles. Avevano stretto amicizia con tutti e avevano promesso a Jorge che, una volta risolti i loro problemi, sarebbero venuti a trovarli con il proprio branco. Avevano parlato loro di Derek e di come all’improvviso, e senza alcuna spiegazione, avesse cominciato a sentirsi male e a perdere progressivamente i suoi poteri.

Si rimisero in viaggio con un poco più di rammarico – in quei due giorni si erano ricordati cosa volesse dire avere una famiglia e degli amici sui cui contare – ma ancora più decisi a salvare la vita di Derek.  
Dopo una ventina di giorni la ferita di Stiles si era cicatrizzata completamente e il ragazzo riuscì finalmente a dire addio alle garze e alle creme antibiotiche. Una lunga cicatrice gli ricopriva il braccio dal gomito al polso e Stiles cercava di nasconderla il più possibile alla vista di Cora che si sentiva in colpa. Aveva cercato di farle capire che non aveva fatto altro che cercare di proteggerlo da quello che pensavano fosse il pericolo, ma la ragazza era una Hale ed era cocciuta quasi quanto il fratello. Stiles si chiese se anche Laura avesse avuto lo stesso temperamento dei due o forse, essendo la maggiore e gravando su di lei il peso dell’eredità degli Hale, fosse più tranquilla e riflessiva. Però, visti i membri che aveva conosciuto, gli era difficile immaginarsi Laura come pacata e ponderata.  
«Ho parlato con mio padre mentre eri a fare benzina», annunciò quando la ragazza riprese il proprio posto alla guida. Gli fece segno di star ascoltando e mise in moto. La loro destinazione era lontana e, visto che i soldi stavano diventando un problema non indifferente, si erano ritrovati a dormire in macchina molte più notti del previsto. Durante quel viaggio avevano imparato a conoscersi e a capire con una rapida occhiata l’umore dell’altro. Perciò, quando Cora vide lo sguardo abbattuto di Stiles, capì che qualcosa di brutto era successo.  
Aspettò che l’altra mettesse la freccia e superasse la Chevrolet rossa prima di riprendere a parlare.  
«Ha visto Derek», prese un lungo respiro, incapace di terminare la frase con la voce ferma. Cora sentì il suo cuore mancare un battito e nello stesso momento l’aria dell’abitacolo si riempì di tristezza, rabbia e gelosia.  
«Con una ragazza», continuò guardando attraverso il finestrino il paesaggio che scorreva veloce sotto i suoi occhi. Non provò a rincuorarlo in alcun modo. Se Stiles avesse avuto bisogno di parole di conforto glielo avrebbe detto.  
«Fermati», sussurrò dopo qualche centinaio di metri.  
Cora fece come le era stato detto, accostando sul ciglio della strada. Alcune macchine le suonarono il clacson per la brusca frenata.  
«Ho… bisogno di stare da solo per un po’». Cora aprì la portiera dalla sua parte e, con le chiavi della macchina in mano, prese a camminare verso il pub che avevano da poco superato.  
Ora che era rimasto solo Stiles non sapeva come reagire. Non aveva la forza né di piangere né di prendere a pugni qualcosa come faceva solitamente. Si sentiva esausto per non aver trovato niente in due mesi di ricerca, arrabbiato con se stesso per non essere accanto a Derek in quelli che sarebbero potuti essere i suoi ultimi istanti, e invidioso di quella ragazza che era riuscita a fare ciò in cui lui aveva fallito: dare a Derek speranza e voglia di vivere.  
Suo padre gli aveva detto che dalla sua partenza Derek si era estraniato del tutto dal branco, rifiutandosi di parlare con loro e trattando male chiunque cercasse di avvicinarglisi.  
Lo Sceriffo non aveva saputo dirgli niente sulle sue condizioni di salute, ma lo aveva visto meno pallido e con qualche chilo in più.  
Cora ritornò dopo qualche ora con qualche busta della spesa tra le braccia.  
«Ho pensato che avessi fame», si scusò quando Stiles, vedendola, alzò il sopracciglio sarcastico. Facendo finta di non vedere gli occhi arrossati o di sentire l’odore delle lacrime sulla maglietta del ragazzo, mise le buste nel portabagagli e si rimise al voltante.  
«Abbiamo a disposizione solo altri dieci giorni». Stiles annuì.  
Era una delle condizioni poste da suo padre per farlo partire: ritornare quando la scuola sarebbe ricominciata. 

Stavano mangiando i resti del giorno prima – si erano fermati per qualche giorno in uno squallido motel a Michoacán – quando il telefono di Cora prese a squillare.  
Visto che la ragazza aveva le mani sporche di sugo di pomodoro fu Stiles ad alzarsi per recuperare il telefono. Il nome di Derek troneggiava sullo schermo, prendendosi gioco del povero cuore di Stiles che aveva triplicato il suo normale ritmo. Cora lo percepì e, preoccupata, raggiunse il ragazzo in un balzo.  
«Stiles…».  
Anche lei aveva letto il nome e non sapeva come procedere. Voleva parlare con suo fratello, ma in quelle settimane che avevano passato a stretto contatto si era affezionata così tanto a Stiles da sentirlo parte della propria famiglia.  
«Rispondi. E metti il vivavoce».  
“Stupida ragazzina, cosa pensavi di fare, eh?”.  
Stiles si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro solo quando sentì la voce di Derek riempire il silenzio della camera.  
“Derek”.  
“Sei una stupida! Un’incosciente! Cosa ti è saltato in mente, eh?”. Cora guardò Stiles spaventata senza sapere che cosa fare. Si morse il labbro e, con le mani nei capelli, sbuffò. Il ragazzo si portò l’indice alle labbra e Cora capì di dover stare zitta.  
“Derek, lasciami spiegare”.  
“Spiegare che cosa? Che hai preso e sei partita senza dirmi niente per cosa? Salvarmi la vita? Pensi che Deaton non mi avesse già parlato di questa possibilità? Sono io ad averla rifiutata. Io! Chi sei tu per prendere queste decisioni al posto mio?”. Stiles afferrò con forza il bordo del mobile a cui si era appoggiato. Faceva fatica a respirare e il suo cuore assordava Cora ma oltre a questo era felice: Derek sembrava stare meglio.  
“Tua sorella, cazzo! Sei l’unica cosa che mi sia rimasta quindi non osare fare questi giochetti con me, Hale! Ho passato mesi con la paura di rispondere al telefono perché temevo potessero dirmi che sei morto! Quando mi hanno detto che forse qualcuno sapeva cosa ti stava succedendo non ho esitato perché stavi morendo Derek, stai morendo!”. Stiles immaginò Derek prendere un lungo respiro e sedersi sul divano del loft.  
“Avevo bisogno di te”, lo sentirono sospirare dopo qualche secondo di silenzio durante il quale tutti e tre avevano provato a calmarsi. Cora allungò la mano verso Stiles e gliela afferrò con forza, cercando di trasmettergli tutto quel che, al momento, non riusciva a dirgli a parole.  
“Ma ora sto meglio”, Stiles si portò una mano al cuore e si lasciò cadere all’indietro, atterrando sulla squallida poltrona della camera.  
Derek fece una pausa per dare a sua sorella il tempo di metabolizzare la notizia; e Cora lasciò andare la mano di Stiles.  
“Riesco a trasformarmi di nuovo”. Dopo mesi di inquietudine e incertezza Stiles si sentì finalmente più leggero e poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo, racchiudendo in esso tutti i timori e le paure che non lo avevano abbandonato neanche per un istante. Cora incatenò gli occhi ai suoi, già umidi e brillanti per la felicità.  
“In un paio di giorni saremo di nuovo a Beacon Hills”. Chiuse la chiamata e abbracciò Stiles di slancio, inciampando nel tappeto e finendo sulla poltrona addosso al ragazzo. Suo fratello stava bene e Cora non riusciva a pensare a niente che la rendesse più felice. Non gli aveva chiesto altri dettagli perché aveva sentito l’aria impregnarsi di felicità ma anche senso di colpa e rassegnazione: Stiles era convinto che Derek non lo avrebbe mai perdonato. 

Derek rimase immobile per qualche istante a fissare il telefono che teneva nella mano destra, rimuginando su quel “noi” con il quale Cora aveva interrotto la chiamata. Da quando Stiles lo aveva lasciato, si era rifiutato di parlare con chiunque del branco e anche quando i suoi poteri erano ritornati aveva cercato di evitare il più possibile i luoghi che sapeva frequentassero maggiormente.  
Aveva pensato di ritornare a New York, si portava sempre appresso le chiavi dell’appartamento che aveva condiviso con Laura, ma infine aveva deciso che se proprio doveva morire preferiva morire a casa, a Beacon Hills, nell’ultimo posto dove si era sentito nuovamente amato e felice.  
Ripensò alle braccia di Stiles che lo stringevano a sé, alle sue mani che gli asciugavano la fronte madida di sudore e ai baci che gli lasciava su ogni lembo di pelle quando facevano l’amore. Il ricordo di Stiles era ancora vivido nella sua mente e nonostante i due mesi passati, il dolore non era scemato neanche un po’. Derek avrebbe dato tutto per non sentire più quella costante stretta al cuore che diventava sempre più fastidiosa ogni volta che vedeva o sentiva qualcosa che gli ricordava il suo ex ragazzo.  
Quando aveva toccato il fondo e aveva pensato che avrebbe fatto meglio a farla finita piuttosto che aspettare la morte, i suoi poteri erano ritornati. In uno scatto di rabbia, quando l’assenza di Stiles divenne insostenibile, aveva sentito le dita prudere e gli artigli che premevano per uscire. Ci era andato di mezzo un mobile della cucina, sul quale erano ancora evidenti cinque solchi paralleli, ma ne era valsa la pena. Giorno dopo giorno aveva recuperato la sua forza, acquisendo persino la capacità di trasformarsi completamente in lupo come sua madre. Durante le sporadiche chiamate con sua sorella non aveva mai accennato alla sua guarigione perché non voleva illuderla inutilmente. Era andato da Deaton perché sentiva il bisogno di rendere qualcuno partecipe del suo miracoloso miglioramento, ma la sorpresa l’aveva fatta il veterinario a lui, rivelandogli che sua sorella era in giro per il Messico a racimolare informazioni sui Nahual. Fu questo a spingerlo a non rimandare oltre e a chiamare Cora per avvisarla.

Anche se con il cuore più leggero, i due ragazzi passarono il viaggio di ritorno pressoché in silenzio. Inizialmente Cora aveva cercato di incoraggiare Stiles, cercando di convincerlo che prima o poi suo fratello lo avrebbe capito e perdonato, Stiles però sapeva quanto a Derek fosse costato buttarsi nuovamente in una relazione e quanto si fosse sentito abbandonato quando lo aveva lasciato. Non rimpiangeva la sua decisione, aveva scelto nella piena consapevolezza di quale sarebbero state le conseguenze, ma non per questo faceva meno male.

Il cuore di Stiles saltò un battito quando, dopo essersi svegliato e aver preso coscienza di ciò che lo circondava, riconobbe il supermercato in cui lui e suo padre facevano la spesa solitamente.  
Era ritornato a casa.  
Se da un lato si sentiva felice perché da lì a poco avrebbe rivisto suo padre e i suoi amici, dall’altro temeva quel momento. Sapeva che, superati gli abbracci e i saluti, tutti gli avrebbero fatto il terzo grado, chiedendogli il motivo che lo aveva spinto a partire e che cosa aveva scoperto. Cosa avrebbe risposto loro? Che in quasi tre mesi non aveva fatto altro che vagare per l’America latina senza trovare le risposte che cercava? Che come uno stupido si era avvelenato da solo e che aveva passato giorni a bere infusi di erbe medicinali disgustose? Abbassò gli occhi verso la cicatrice, parzialmente scoperta dalla camicia rossa a quadri che indossava quel giorno. Passò più volte le dita sulla pelle raggrinzita, un gesto inconsapevole ma che faceva sempre più spesso quando si perdeva nei propri pensieri. Si chiese quante cicatrici avrebbe avuto Derek se non fosse stato un lupo mannaro e non fosse guarito ogni volta. Quante volte era stato vicino alla morte? Quante per salvargli la vita? No, Stiles non si pentiva della sua decisione. E sarebbe ripartito anche immediatamente se così facendo Derek avrebbe avuto salva la vita.  
Cora aveva odorato la sua paura ma, temendo lei stessa l’imminente incontro con il fratello, preferì non dire nulla.  
Non sapeva quanto Derek si era fatto dire da Deaton e, soprattutto, non sapeva se suo fratello era a conoscenza che era Stiles ad aver organizzato la loro “gita” – era così che parlando tra di loro la chiamavano – ma sperava di non essere lei a dovergli dare la notizia. Avrebbe urlato e sbraitato per ore, fingendo di non capire il motivo che aveva spinto Stiles a fare certe scelte. Sì, fingendo. Era certa che se la situazione fosse stata capovolta, se fosse stato Stiles a rischiare la vita, non ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di salire in macchina alla ricerca dei Nahual o di qualsiasi altra creatura ancora più pericolosa, se avesse aiutato a farlo sentire meglio.  
«Mi sbranerà vivo», sputò fuori Stiles con difficoltà. Sentiva un groppo in gola che a malapena gli permetteva di respirare, figuriamoci di parlare. Tuttavia sentiva il bisogno di sfogarsi e di essere in qualche modo rassicurato.  
«Menti se devi», aggiunse poi.  
Corsa sorrise intenerita e comprensiva.  
«Lo farà,» Stiles emise un lungo sospiro, cercando di buttare fuori oltre all’aria anche la sua ansia e le sue paure, «ma prima o poi capirà». Derek sarebbe andato fuori di testa e lei glielo avrebbe concesso, ne aveva tutto il diritto, ma non gli avrebbe permesso di continuare a lungo con la teatralità e il melodramma che lo caratterizzava. Lei e Stiles si erano avvicinati molto, tanto che più di una volta si era ritrovata con la testa di Stiles in grembo, cercando di tranquillizzarlo nel cuore della notte a causa degli incubi che non gli davano pace. Non sarebbe rimasta a guardare suo fratello buttare all’aria la sua relazione solo per orgoglio. Non era un amore sano il loro, ma del resto quale relazione tra un licantropo e un umano iperattivo sarebbe stata sana?  
Qualche isolato prima della loro destinazione rallentò per dare a entrambi il tempo di realizzare cosa sarebbe avvenuto da lì a poco; conoscendo i loro amici sarebbero stati tutti a casa dello Sceriffo. E anche se si sentivano stanchi e sfiniti, non potevano biasimarli perché molto probabilmente anche loro due si sarebbero comportati allo stesso identico modo.  
«Vuoi che entri con te?», gli chiese dopo aver parcheggiato la macchina nel vialetto di casa Stilinski.  
Stiles annuì.  
Non appena aprì la portiera della macchina, lasciando che l’aria di Beacon Hills entrasse nel veicolo, Cora sentì un odore familiare, troppo familiare, penetrarle nelle narici. Prese una mano di Stiles e la strinse leggermente per incoraggiare lui ma anche se stessa.  
Non fecero nemmeno in tempo ad alzare la mano per bussare che Scott aveva già aperto la porta, impaziente di rivedere il proprio miglior amico, e gli si era buttato addosso. Se non fosse stato per la mano salda di Cora, i due ragazzi si sarebbero trovati per terra, con il sedere dolorante e con qualche livido, tanto era l’entusiasmo di Scott.  
«Amico mi soff- mi soffochi», riuscì a dire dopo qualche secondo di apnea. Se solo non avvertisse la tensione proveniente dal soggiorno, Cora avrebbe riso divertita.  
«Scusa». Scott sorrise imbarazzato e, facendo segno ai due di seguirlo, diede loro le spalle.  
Cora rafforzò la presa e Stiles, di conseguenza, la strinse a sua volta.  
«Stammi vicino», sussurrò Cora.  
Stiles la guardò interrogativo, ma vedendo la fermezza del suo sguardo, annuì improvvisamente a disagio. Con la mano libera tirò la manica di Stiles per coprire la cicatrice.  
Non appena voltarono l’angolo cinque paia di occhi si posarono su di loro: l’aria si riempì improvvisamente di tensione e il cuore di Stiles prese a battere così violentemente che Cora gli tirò leggermente il braccio all’ingiù per suggerirgli di darsi una calmata.  
Ma Stiles nemmeno se ne accorse, preso com’era a ricordarsi come fare a respirare.  
Davanti a lui, in tutto il suo splendore, c’era Derek Hale. Più di ogni altra cosa avrebbe voluto stringerlo forte a sé e riempirsi i polmoni del suo odore. Derek lo guardava serio con le braccia incrociate all’altezza del petto: sembrava una statua greca e Stiles non poté fare a meno di sentirsi intimidito. Fu Lydia a sbloccare la situazione, buttandosi al collo di Stiles, stringendolo in un abbraccio stritola-ossa.  
«Mi sei mancato», gli disse dopo essersi staccata. Sulle labbra di entrambi si dipinse un sorriso timido, e quello di Lydia sembrava dire “Ce la farai” e “Ti starò accanto”.  
Dopo avergli schioccato un bacio sulla guancia – lasciando l’impronta del rossetto – la ragazza fece un passo indietro per permettere allo Sceriffo di farsi avanti e riabbracciare suo figlio dopo mesi in cui si erano sentiti solo attraverso qualche messaggio e qualche veloce chiamata. Nel frattempo Cora si era allontanata per dare a Stiles i suoi spazi, e si era avvicinato al fratello. Mosse leggermente la testa e uscì dalla casa con suo fratello al seguito. Stiles, che con la coda degli occhi aveva guardato Derek tutto il tempo, se ne accorse ma al momento stava abbracciando Melissa e non poteva abbandonare la sua famiglia per rincorrere Derek; inoltre era sicuro che Cora avrebbe impedito al fratello di andarsene prima di dare loro la possibilità, se non di chiarirsi, almeno di parlarsi.  
Cora sentì il rumore della porta che si chiudeva e i passi pesanti di Derek.  
«Non ti chiederò scusa». Derek sospirò esausto. Da sua sorella non si aspettava una risposta diversa, perciò alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre con un ringhio basso tradusse la sua frustrazione.  
Cora finalmente si girò. Non si pentiva di avergli tenuto nascoste le sue intenzioni e se Derek voleva litigare, chi era lei per non accontentarlo?  
«Potevate morire, voi stupidi incoscienti». Cora fece brillare i suoi occhi di giallo per ricordare a sua fratello che anche lei era un lupo mannaro e che poteva offrire a Stiles protezione.  
«Tu stavi morendo». Fu la sua risposta secca.  
«Ascoltami bene, ragazzina» si avvicinò a Cora in un balzo e le afferrò con forza il polso di una mano – se non fosse stata un licantropo si sarebbe già formato un livido.  
«Che tu te la possa cavare o no, non toglie che io mi possa preoccupare per te, chiaro?». Lasciò la presa e Cora si massaggiò il polso più per fare scena che per reale dolore.  
«Non ho nessun altro oltre te», aggiunse in un sussurro talmente basso da non essere udibile da orecchie umane.  
«No, Derek» fece un passo avanti e con le mani accarezzò le braccia del fratello fino ad arrivare ai polsi che strinse leggermente nelle sue esili mani, «hai un intero branco che si preoccupa per te, un ragazzo che ti ama con tutto se stesso…». Non riuscì a finire la frase perché Derek si scrollò le mani di sua sorella di dosso, guardandola intensamente come solo un Hale sapeva fare. Quello sguardo, se a Cora non fosse bastato annusare l’aria intorno a sé per capire gli elevati livelli di rabbia di suo fratello, sarebbe bastato a far tremare qualsiasi umano o animale lo avesse incrociato.  
Cora non era da meno e, imitando la posa melodrammatica del fratello, lo sfidò a tenerle testa. Cocciuti come erano, entrambi avrebbero continuato a lungo se Derek non si fosse distratto a causa dell’odore di Stiles. Il ragazzo, infatti, si era appena chiuso la porta alla spalle e, con passo spedito, si avvicinò ai due. Superò Derek e si accostò vicino a Cora. Derek seguì i suoi movimenti come se fosse incantato. Quando tutti gli erano addosso aveva avuto il tempo di notare quei piccoli, impercettibili cambiamenti che tuttavia lo rendevano una persona diversa. Non erano passati che poco più di due mesi e, anche se i capelli più lunghi gli davano un’aria sbarazzina e i vestiti larghi lo rendevano ancora più magrolino, aveva perso qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a identificare. Il suo sguardo era più cupo, le sue spalle più ricurve e il suo sorriso non raggiungeva gli occhi.  
«Cora…». Sua sorella baciò la guancia a Stiles e, scostandosi i capelli come una prima donna, andò verso la sua macchina. Non prima, però, di lasciare un’ultima occhiata ammonitrice al fratello.  
Erano l’uno davanti all’altro, senza nessuno che li disturbasse, li guardasse o giudicasse. Stiles fece un passo in avanti, allungò la mano e afferrò la felpa di Derek. Il suo cuore batteva tanto velocemente da infastidire chiunque. Chiunque tranne Derek. Stiles gli era mancato come l’aria, e ritrovarselo nuovamente vicino significava ritornare a respirare.  
«Mi sei mancato». Lo disse talmente a bassa voce che se Derek non avesse recuperato i suoi poteri non lo avrebbe mai sentito.  
Quelle parole fecero indietreggiare Derek come avrebbe fatto un pugno in pieno petto.  
E, dopotutto, non era poi così lontano dalla verità. Strinse i pugni con forza, fino a conficcarsi gli artigli nei palmi.  
Stiles, che conosceva Derek più di quanto conoscesse se stesso, gli si avvicinò ulteriormente e lo costrinse ad aprire i pugni. Gli artigli erano pieni di sangue, così come gli spazi tra un dito e un altro. Fece un altro passo verso Derek che, questa volta, non si ritrasse. Stiles gli portò i palmi sui suoi fianchi per farsi abbracciare. La parte animale di Derek, ferita, lottava contro quella razionale che, infine, perse. Gli artigli scattarono nuovamente, strappando la felpa di Stiles e disegnandogli dieci sottili linee rosse sulla pelle.  
«Sei un idiota». Portò la mano destra sulla nuca del minore, facendoci pressione per fargli appoggiare la testa sul suo petto. Il suo cuore batteva tre volte la velocità normale.  
«Derek…».  
«Zitto».  
Rimasero in quella posizione sino a quando Stiles non riuscì più a tenersi in piedi a causa della stanchezza e dell’eccessivo sforzo muscolare.  
Cadde in ginocchio.  
«Anche io ti ho amato. Tanto».  
Se ne andò.  
Tutto ricordava quella sera di due mesi prima quando qualcosa tra loro si era spezzato, quando la fiducia di Derek si era dissolta come il rumore del motore della Camaro nella testa di Stiles.  
Lo lasciò lì. Da solo.  
Stiles questa volta non ebbe la forza nemmeno di urlare il nome di Derek.  
Venti minuti dopo mandò un messaggio di SOS a Cora che lo trovò ancora in ginocchio, con le nocche piene di sangue e il volto rigato di lacrime.  
«Stiles». Si inginocchiò a sua volta per guardarlo negli occhi rossi e gonfi a causa del pianto.  
«Stiles». Ripeté.  
La strada per il momento era deserta, ma non lo sarebbe rimasta per molto, perciò Cora chiamò Scott per farsi aiutare a portare via Stiles.  
«È finita», disse quando Cora rimise il telefono in tasca. «Non mi ama più». 

∞∞∞

«Tu! Razza di idiota, stupido e cretino che non sei altro! Tu, Derek Hale, sei un uomo morto». Cora gli si scagliò addosso con forza, con tutta l’intenzione di fargli male sul serio.  
«Hai idea di cosa gli hai fatto? È devastato».  
E Derek, a quelle parole, non ci vide più.  
«E io? Come pensi che mi sia sentito io quando mi ha lasciato? Quando mi ha detto che non mi ama più?».  
Cora prese un respiro profondo, nel vanto tentativo di calmarsi e riportare il tono di voce a un timbro normale.  
«È di questo che si tratta, Derek? Di una fottuta vendetta?».  
«Non c’eri, Cora. Lui ha lasciato me. Mi ha ucciso». Il dolore delle sue parole fu evidente persino a Cora che era accecata dalla rabbia. Si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul divano, già sfinita da quella breve ma intensa conversazione.  
«E invece c’ero, maledizione! C’ero quando lui aveva gli incubi la notte perché sognava che eri morto, c’ero quando lo dovevo consolare per evitargli un attacco di panico, c’ero quando gli ho fasciato le nocche piene di sangue perché, per la rabbia causata dall’ennesimo buco nell’acqua, ha preso a pugni un fottuto albero. Io c’ero, Derek. Eri tu a non esserci. Tu eri già morto; eri morto dentro perché hai rinunciato a vivere e lui non ci stava. E ha lottato. Non dargli la colpa per i tuoi sbagli, fratellone».  
«No, Cora! Tu non capisci. Io non vi ho chiesto niente di tutto quello che avete fatto. Io non lo volevo. Voi avete deciso, e voi ve ne dovete prendere la responsabilità. Tutto ciò che io volevo era che Stiles mi stesse vicino. S-se mi avesse veramente amato non mi avrebbe fatto questo».  
L’uomo si girò verso la vetrata impolverata, guardando la luna quasi piena e sancendo così la fine della loro discussione.  
«La verità, Derek, è che ti ha amato troppo. Anche più di quanto tu ami lui».  
Si girò di scatto, gli occhi blu da licantropo.  
«Cora»,ringhiò.  
«Credi quello che vuoi, ma sappi che quando accetterai la verità potrà essere troppo tardi. Non toglierti la possibilità di essere felice». Aprì la porta del loft. «E non toglierla neppure a lui», disse prima di chiudersela alle spalle, lasciando il fratello a riflettere. 

 

Inutile dire che quella notte né Stiles né Derek dormirono.  
Vedere il figlio in quelle condizioni per lo Sceriffo fu difficile, gli si spezzava il cuore a vederlo soffrire e non poter fare niente per aiutarlo. Scott lo aveva riportato a casa in condizioni pietose: non rispondeva agli stimoli esterni e continuava a piangere lacrime silenziose.  
Melissa lo spogliò della felpa per potergli pulire e disinfettare le escoriazioni delle nocche e, soprattutto, i lunghi graffi sui fianchi.  
Fu allora che vide la lunga cicatrice che gli attraversava l’intero braccio, dal gomito al polso.  
Fece tuttavia finta di niente, chiedendo al figlio di andare immediatamente in camera di Stiles e prendergli dei vestiti di ricambio, approfittando del fatto che lo Sceriffo fosse in cucina a bersi il secondo bicchiere di whisky della serata. Sapeva di non potersi immischiare, Stiles aveva fatto le sue scelte e ora doveva convivere con le conseguenze, ma quello era suo figlio. Ed era ferito. 

∞∞∞

 

L’alba era arrivata.  
Stiles bene o male si era ripreso, mentre Derek aveva deciso che non poteva ancora perdonarlo. Sì, deciso perché in fondo – molto in fondo, sepolto da interi strati di rabbia, orgoglio e desiderio di vendetta – sapeva che Cora aveva ragione.  
Sua sorella era ritornata solo nel tardo pomeriggio, e solo per il tempo necessario a farsi una doccia.  
«Vado da Stiles».  
«E io esco con Breaden». Lo aveva detto solo per ripicca, infatti Breaden era partita due giorni prima, alla ricerca dell’ennesima creatura sovrannaturale da catturare. Era tornata a Beacon Hills solo perché le erano giunte voci della sua miracolosa guarigione e voleva saperne di più al riguardo.  
Erano usciti a bere qualcosa, e dopo la quinta birra aveva cominciato a toccargli la coscia con fare lascivo. In un primo momento aveva pensato di mandare tutto al diavolo e di rispondere alle carezze della donna, vendicandosi del male che Stiles gli aveva procurato. Poi, però, la sua testa aveva riprodotto l’immagine degli occhi di Stiles, delusi e pieni di dolore a causa del suo gesto. Si era alzato tanto velocemente da rischiare di far rovesciare il tavolo e tutto ciò che vi era sopra addosso alla cacciatrice.  
Si odiava per essere così debole; e odiava Stiles per averlo ridotto a ciò. 

Cora uscì di casa sbattendo la porta del loft così tanto da farla tremare. Lei non era dalla parte di Stiles come suo fratello, erroneamente, pensava. Tutto ciò che voleva era che quei due testoni smettessero di essere tali e ritornassero a essere felici.  
Suo fratello, inoltre, oltre ad essere un cretino doveva essere anche particolarmente ingenuo se credeva che non si fosse accorta della bugia.  
Ritornò da Stiles il quale, dopo aver passato la notte nel più totale sconforto, adesso dava ragione a Derek. Per tutta la mattinata aveva blaterato su quanto ciò che aveva fatto fosse imperdonabile e su quanto Derek facesse bene a non volerlo più vedere.  
Lydia era in camera sua e cercava di farlo rinsavire, mentre il suo migliore amico dormiva spaparanzato sul divano con dei tappi nelle orecchie.  
«Scott, sveglia». Lo scrollò rudemente e quello, spaventato, cadde per terra. Preso alla sprovvista si mise in posizione d’attacco, lasciando persino gli occhi illuminarsi di rosso.  
«Dio, Cora, potevo ucciderti».  
«Dio, Scott», cominciò prendendolo in giro, «non essere così sicuro di te».  
«Che ci fai tu qui?».  
La ragazza alzò un sopracciglio, ma Scott era ancora un dilettante nel capire i fratelli Hale dal movimento delle loro sopracciglia, perciò la ragazza dovette spiegarsi anche a parole.  
«Io, te e Lydia dobbiamo trovare un modo per far rimettere insieme quei due idioti. Prima mio fratello fa l’offeso, poi quest’idiota gli dà ragione. È evidente che non sappiano cosa sia meglio per loro».  
«E come facciamo, sentiamo?». Alzò le mani sopra la testa, stiracchiandosi e facendo sgranocchiare ogni giuntura del suo corpo.  
«E che ne so. Tu piuttosto, mi spieghi che ci facevi a dormire sul divano? E pure con queste cose nelle orecchie». Prese i tappi che Scott aveva precedentemente posato sul tavolo e se li rigirò tra le mani prima di buttarli fuori dalla finestra.  
«Ma sei pazza?».  
«E non farla tanto lunga, Scott. Forza, va’ su e di’ a Lydia che devo parlare con lei. Tu invece rimani con Stiles, qui mi sei inutile».  
«Cora…».  
«Scott, vuoi che il tuo migliore amico, tuo fratello, sia felice?».  
«Ma sì, certo… Però no-».  
«Niente però, tu ora fai come ti dico io, chiaro?».  
Annuì alzando gli occhi al cielo, senza tuttavia farsi vedere. Era sì un True Alpha, ma ancora non si sentiva pronto a mettersi contro una Hale arrabbiata.  
Aprì la porta lentamente per evitare di svegliare Stiles – lo aveva sentito russare da metà scale – e con l’indice fece segno a Lydia di seguirlo di sotto.  
Facendo estrema attenzione si tolse la testa di Stiles dal grembo, ora che finalmente si era addormentato aveva potuto mandare un messaggio allo Sceriffo, informandolo delle condizioni del figlio. Quando Scott l’aveva chiamata nel mezzo della notte non si aspettava di trovare Stiles così distrutto. Aveva passato l’intera notte a guardarlo piangere, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa per alleviargli la sofferenza.  
Scott era arrivato con una bottiglia di Jack Daniel’s, ma l’aveva mandato via minacciando di spaccare la bottiglia a suon di urla.  
Verso le cinque del mattino Stiles sembrava stare meglio, almeno aveva smesso di piangere e di dondolarsi. Qualche ora più tardi aveva cominciato a dire che Derek aveva ragione a non volerlo perdonare e a non amarlo più.  
Al piano di sotto vi aveva trovato Cora e Scott che bisticciavano. Non avevano dato segni di averla notata, anche se immaginava che avessero percepito ogni suo passo, respiro e battito del cuore.  
«Ehi». Era stanca e non aveva la voglia né la forza per fare da arbitro o giudice tra i due. «O state calmi e vi zittite o vi faccio sanguinare le orecchie».  
Entrambi si ammutolirono di colpo, spaventati dal tono serio della Banshee.  
«Allora, Cora, cos’hai in mente?».  
«Come hai capito?».  
«Scott, sono una ragazza e sono più intelligente di voi due messi insieme. Inoltre vi ho sentito parlare mentre scendevo le scale».  
«Dobbiamo farli rimettere insieme».  
«E fin qui ci sono». Lydia si sedette sul divano accanto a Cora, abbandonando la testa sulla sua spalla. Si tolse i tacchi e stese anche le gambe, leggermente alzate sul bracciolo per favorire la circolazione.  
«E che cosa proponi? Chiudergli in una stanza per vedere se si baciano o si strozzano?». Scott l’aveva buttata sul ridere, non immaginando che le due l’avrebbero preso seriamente.  
«Perché no? Tanto non abbiamo nulla da perdere». Cora ne era entusiasta, e dal brillo nei suoi occhi l’Alpha capì che c’era ben poco che potesse fare se non seguire alla lettera i suoi ordini.  
«Non lo so… E se fosse troppo presto? Diamo loro almeno il tempo di riprendersi. Siete ritornati solo ieri e Stiles non ha nemmeno avuto il tempo di farsi una doccia».  
«Aspettare che cosa? Che mio fratello si comporti come suo solito e scappi? O che Stiles si convinca che l’idiota ha ragione a trattarlo male e a non volerlo perdonare?». Ciò che la spingeva ad essere così testarda e a provare di tutto per fare rimettere insieme i due non era solo l’amore per Stiles e suo fratello, ma anche senso di colpa. Un senso di colpa che ritornava a farsi vivo ogni volta che rivedeva il volto addolorato di suo fratello, ogni volta che ricordava le notti insonni passate a tranquillizzare Stiles. Razionalmente sapeva di non avere alcuna responsabilità, sapeva che Stiles sarebbe partito con o senza di lei, e forse senza il suo aiuto non sarebbe ritornato vivo, ma continuava a pensare a come le cose sarebbero andate diversamente se solo avesse detto sin dall’inizio la verità a suo fratello.  
«E come hai intenzione di convincerli?». Scott era rimasto completamente fuori dalla discussione. Aveva provato due o tre volte a dire la sua, ma le due parlavano talmente velocemente da non averne avuto il tempo.  
«A Derek ci penso io. Voi trovate un modo per convincere Stiles».  
Scott approfittò del secondo di silenzio per parlare.  
«E dove li chiudiamo? Derek è un licantropo e può scappare da qualsiasi posto abbia una finestra, inoltre non è nemmeno detto che Stiles si lasci convincere senza fare storie. Dobbiamo trovare un posto dal quale nessuno dei due possa andarsene».  
«In macchina? Possiamo far circondare la macchina di sorbo».  
«Uno dei due romperebbe il finestrino».  
«Al loft? Possiamo sbarrare le uscite e metterci del sorbo».  
«Tu e il tuo sorbo! E comunque no, è troppo complicato. Dovremo mandare via mio fratello, portarci Stiles e poi riportarci Derek».  
«Un gabbia?». La rossa si stava guardando le unghie, fingendo nonchalance e cercando di non irrigidirsi al vedere gli occhi gialli di Cora.  
«Siamo licantropi, non cani».  
«Ho trovato!», esultò Scott. Le due lo guardarono interrogativo ma non troppo fiduciose.  
«La cripta dei Hale. Possiamo bloccare le due entrate così da impedirli di uscire».  
«E bravo il nostro Scott, alla fine non sei poi così inutile». 

Passarono il pomeriggio a mettere a punto il loro piano. Scott, pur essendo venuto con l’idea, era abbastanza scettico e non del tutto d’accordo, ma le ragazze erano talmente entusiaste che aveva paura di opporsi. Una Hale e una Martin, ne era certo, era una combinazione contro cui non voleva opporsi.  
Stiles aveva dormito fino al rientro dello Sceriffo, esausto per le notti passate in macchina e in squallidi motel. Era stato un viaggio faticoso che, alla fine, si era rivelato inutile. Derek stava bene, e di certo non grazie a lui.  
«Scott, non pensate sia il caso di andare a casa vostra? Vi sono eternamente grato per tutto quello che avete fatto per Stiles, ma vorrei passare del tempo con mio figlio».  
Dopo essere stati quasi buttati fuori, i tre raggiunsero ognuno la propria casa.  
Al suo ritorno Cora ritrovò Derek nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato, come se non si fosse mosso neppure di un millimetro. Le venne in mente Stiles che anche in situazioni critiche, come quella volta in cui un boa lo stava per attaccare, non riusciva proprio a stare fermo o zitto.  
«Derek». L’aveva sentita arrivare, non poteva essere diversamente, ma aveva preferito ignorarla.  
«È inutile fare finta di niente, continuerò a parlare fino a portarti allo sfinimento, ho imparato dal tuo ragazzo. Che, a proposito, ha smesso di piangere». L’unico muscolo che tradì Derek fu il cuore e i battiti accelerati.  
«Ti dà ragione. È buffo perché persino tu sai di non avere ragione, ma siete talmente imbecilli da non capire che non tutti sono stati fortunati come voi, altri avrebbero fatto carte false per incontrare l’amore della propria vita ed essere ricambiato. Ma tu, finché non soffri, non sei felice, giusto?».  
Il telefono del ragazzo interruppe Cora che, per niente indispettita, lo intimò a rispondere.  
«È Stiles». Allungò la mano verso la sorella, passandogli l’apparecchio. «Rispondigli tu, non voglio parlargli».  
Che i giochi abbiano inizio, pensò prima di prendere il cellulare e rispondere.  
“Stiles è sparito”. Era Scott.  
Derek si avvicinò per sentire meglio. Un gesto puramente istintivo e inutile, visto il suo udito da licantropo.  
“Cosa stai dicendo, Scott?”. Anni e anni di corsi di recitazione le ritornarono finalmente utili e perciò Derek non sospetto minimamente circa la falsità della sua preoccupazione.  
“Non è in camera sua e lo Sceriffo non ha la minima idea di dove si trovi. Ha sentito un tonfo e quando è entrato a controllare lui non c’era”. Le doti recitative di Scott non arrivavano ai livelli di Cora, ma risultarono abbastanza convincenti per Derek che le strappò il telefono di mano.  
«Scott», ringhiò. Gli occhi blu e gli artigli fecero pensare a Cora che forse, giusto un pochino, stavano esagerando.  
«Stiamo arrivando. Non muovetevi. Non toccate niente». 

Il licantropo accelerò tanto quanto la Camaro glielo permise, sfrecciando per le vie di Beacon Hills e evitando macchine e passanti grazie ai suoi riflessi da lupo.  
“Stiles è nella cripta.” _Malia  
Percorsero i dieci chilometri che separavano il loft da casa Stilinski in pochissimi minuti. Una volta arrivati Derek sembrò essersi dimenticato dell’esistenza delle porte, e con un balzo fu subito sulla grondaia difronte alla finestra di Stiles.  
Scott e Lydia li stavano aspettando.  
«Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a Stiles sarà colpa tua, Hale». Abbassò lo sguardo, colpito dalle parole della rossa.  
Cora entrò giusto in tempo per vedere suo fratello crollare a terra. Distrutto.  
Nel vederlo tanto ferito Lydia si pentì di ciò che aveva detto. Provava gusto nel vederlo soffrire, voleva che pagasse per ciò che aveva fatto patire a Stiles, ma si era spinta oltre, andando a toccare tasti che non dovevano essere toccati. Le sembrava di rivedere Stiles tre mesi prima, quando si era presentato a casa sua grondante di acqua – aveva camminato per diversi minuti sotto la pioggia – e le aveva detto con la voce rotta dal dolore di non farcela più.  
Scott percepì lo stato d’animo di Derek e intervenne per mobilitare la situazione e farlo soffrire il minor tempo possibile.  
«Lo Sceriffo è andato alla centrale per dirigere l’operazione di ricerca della polizia». Lo avevano avvertito solo dopo aver fatto prendere Stiles, ma si era dimostrato molto più favorevole di quanto si aspettassero e non si era opposto in alcun modo quando gli avevano chiesto di andarsene di casa per non farsi scoprire da Derek. Meno persone erano presente e più facile era ingannarlo.  
Di Stiles si era occupata Malia, e nessuno dei tre sapeva come ma, doveva aver fatto un buon lavoro dato che nella stanza ancora si sentiva l’odore dello spavento e della confusione del loro amico. L’infuso che Deaton le aveva dato era riuscito perfettamente a nascondere il suo odore, tanto che non c’era nemmeno la minima traccia della sua presenza nella stanza di Stiles. Conscendo il soggetto già si immaginavano uno Stiles legato e imbavagliato che veniva portato via di peso.  
«Derek». Cora si inginocchiò in modo da essere alla stessa altezza di suo fratello. Con l’indice e il medio gli alzò il mento e gli sorrise.  
«Dobbiamo salvarlo, non piangerci addosso». Annuì.  
«Io cercherò di seguire il suo odore. Lydia, tu resta qui nel caso ritorni». La rossa si sedette sul letto e tirò fuori il cellulare .  
«Appena so qualcosa vi chiamo».  
«Cora, tu e Scott andate da Deaton e chiedetegli se qualche creatura sovraumana si è avvicinata nell’ultimo periodo al perimetro di Beacon Hills».  
«Derek, so che prima mi sono allarmata, ma potrebbe semplicemente essere uscito per una passeggiata. Prova a calmarti, ti prego». Sia lei che Scott erano sopraffatti dal misto di emozioni che suo fratello emanava. Avevano paura che, visto che non mancavano che pochi giorni alla luna piena, non potesse controllarsi. Quando si trattava di Stiles, smetteva di essere razionale e questo, in quel momento, poteva rappresentare un pericolo per tutti. Derek si era ripreso da poco, non aveva ancora affrontato una luna piena, e non sapevano quali nuovi effetti avesse su di lui. Cora avrebbe voluto parlarne con Deaton quando ci era andata per implicarlo nel loro piano, ma a causa del poco tempo a loro disposizione si era trovata costretta a rimandare.  
«Lo troverò, te lo prometto». Detto questo uscì dalla stessa finestra da cui era entrato, annusando l’aria intorno e dirigendosi verso nord.  
«Lo troverà?». Chiese Cora.  
«Sì, ho già verificato il percorso, l’odore di Stiles lo porterà dritto al liceo. Da lì non dovrebbe essere difficile per lui capire di dover scendere nella cripta».  
«Ora non ci resta che aspettare qualche minuto e poi chiamare Deaton per il sorbo».  
«A proposito, come hai fatto a convincerlo?».  
«Ho i miei metodi», rispose la mora. 

Seguire l’odore di Stiles fu facile, fin troppo facile. Derek si aspettava di essere attaccato da un momento all’altro, ma si trattava di Stiles e non poteva permettersi di aspettare rinforzi.  
Era arrivato sino al liceo di Beacon Hills e lì l’odore spariva. Aveva controllato ogni singola entrata, ma nessuna sembrava essere stata forzata, i lucchetti erano intatti, le catene pure. Era entrato per un breve giro esplorativo, ma non c’era alcuna traccia di Stiles.  
Uscì nuovamente fuori, si guardò intorno, annusò l’aria. Niente. Stiles sembrava essere stato inghiottito dal nulla.  
La cripta!  
Si diede dello stupido per non averci pensato prima e per aver perso tempo inutilmente.  
Fece scattare gli artigli ed entrò.  
Scese guardingo, cercando di non fare rumore ed evitando addirittura di respirare per non rivelare la propria presenza. Un unico grosso respiro gli permise di capire dove si trovasse Stiles.  
Quando si avvicinò abbastanza da sentirne il battito del cuore riprese a respirare normalmente, non prima, però, di un lungo sospiro di sollievo.  
Stiles era in un angolo, legato sia alle mani che ai piedi, che si dimenava nel tentativo di liberarsi. Si inginocchiò davanti al ragazzo e, con un solo artiglio, tagliò il nastro adesivo che gli impediva di parlare.  
«Stai bene?». Dopo averlo liberato del tutto Derek lo esaminò velocemente, ma non sembrava avere ferite recenti, solo quello che gli aveva provocato lui il giorno prima.  
«Sto bene. È stata Malia a portarmi qua. E ora credo di capire anche perché».  
«Usciamo di qui». Non si vedeva ad un palmo dal naso perciò Derek, conoscendo la sbadataggine di Stiles, lo prese per mano in modo da guidarlo e non farlo andare a sbattere contro qualche parete. Per istinto, o forse perché anelava un qualsiasi contatto con il licantropo, Stiles fece intrecciare le loro dita. Derek non disse niente, e finse di non essersene accorto.  
Sciolse la presa quando si trovò davanti al gigantesco simbolo della triskele dipinto su una parete. Ancora una volta fece scattare gli artigli, ma questa volta quando avvicinò la mano verso la complicata serratura, fu respinto da una forza invisibile.  
«Che succede?».  
«Sorbo».  
Lo avevano preso in giro, e lui ci era cascato con tutte e due le scarpe.  
Prese il telefono dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e compose il numero di sua sorella.  
Ripose dopo un solo squillo, aspettandosi la chiamata del fratello.  
«Ti uccido».  
«Derek, non farla tanto tragica su, tra poco mi ringrazierai».  
«Abbiamo fatto una cazzata, ci ucciderà», sussurrò Scott inutilmente, tanto Derek lo aveva sentito ugualmente.  
Lydia gli mise una mano davanti alla bocca per farlo stare zitto.  
«Cora, fateci uscire di qui. Ora!».  
«Ciao ciao, fratellone, ti chiamo fra un’oretta».  
«Non osare staccare, vi ammazzo tu-». Troppo tardi, aveva già interrotto la chiamata.  
Stiles nel frattempo si era lasciato scivolare lungo una parete, raccogliendosi le ginocchia al petto e posandovi la fronte. Aveva promesso a se stesso che non si sarebbe più mostrato debole, che avrebbe accettato le conseguenze delle proprie azioni senza farle pesare sui suoi amici o su Derek.  
Perciò si conficcò le unghie nei palmi delle mani per non piangere, peccato che questa volta i tentativi di nascondere i suoi sentimenti fallirono miseramente.  
«Puzzi di tristezza».  
Sospirò, incapace di fare altro se non di guardare Derek, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra serrate. Aprì e richiuse un paio di volte i pugni ora indolenziti e finalmente, rompendo il silenzio, si decise a parlare.  
«Scusami». Una parola sola, sussurrata, ma che risuonò come urlata nelle orecchie del licantropo.  
«No, Stiles, non ti scuso. Mi hai lasciato, mi hai fatto pensare di non avermi mai amato, mi hai tolto ogni briciolo di vita».  
Si era alzato in piedi, incapace di stare seduto e sputare fuori tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli sin da quanto lo aveva rivisto.  
«E io, Derek? Non pensi quanto sia stato difficile per me vederti morire ogni giorno un po’ di più? Ti sei arreso. E io ti amavo, maledizione. Ti amo e se ce ne fosse bisogno me ne andrei di nuovo anche ora, se avessi anche la più piccola possibilità di sapere che diamine ti stesse succedendo».  
«Stiles…».  
«No, niente Stiles. Lo so che dovrei darti tempo, che hai tutte le ragioni del mondo ad essere arrabbiato, ma dimmi una cosa, Derek. Se ci fossi stato io, se fossi io a vomitare bile giorno e notte, se non dormissi, se dimagrissi così tanto da diventare solo il fantasma di ciò che ero… cosa avresti fatto?». Si era alzato in piedi anche lui per fronteggiarlo. Occhi negli occhi. Petto contro petto. 

Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
déjame que voy a detener las horas  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño 

 

«È diverso».  
«Davvero? Noi ci salviamo, Derek. Lo abbiamo sempre fatto…».  
«Potevi morire». Il suo respiro fece accapponare la pelle di Stiles, il quale non riuscì a trattenere un brivido di eccitazione.  
«Tu eri morto». Un solo passo li separava, ma Stiles sapeva che se fosse stato lui a farlo, Derek si sarebbe allontanato.  
«Baciami».  
Nonostante i mesi in cui non si erano visti o toccati, in cui non si erano nemmeno parlati, il bacio fu dolce, lento. Si presero tutto il tempo per assaporarsi, per ritrovare la familiarità perduta.  
Le mani di Derek scivolarono lungo le braccia di Stiles, soffermandosi sulla pelle nuda dei fianchi. Sotto le proprie dita sentì la crosta dei graffi che lui stesso gli aveva provocato, dieci lunghi graffi.  
«Mi dispiace». Lo disse tenendo la testa di Stiles tra le mani, accarezzandogli con le dita gli zigomi pronunciati.  
«Mi hai fatto di peggio. Tipo sbattermi la testa contro il volante, o sbattermi al muro, o minacciarmi di strapparmi la gola con i tuoi denti». Rise, finalmente rise. Dopo mesi di agonia in cui si era sentito prima inutile e poi tradito, Derek rise.  
«Intendevo per come mi sono comportato prima che tu mi lasciassi».  
«Mi dispiace per averti lasciato».  
«Mi hai fato di peggio. Tipo farmi affogare in una piscina con un kanima che ci stava attaccando».  
Rimasero a parlare al buio per ore intere, ignorando le chiamate del branco e raccontandosi tutto ciò che in quei mesi di separazione si erano persi l’uno dell’altro.  
Stiles gli aveva parlato di Jorge, di come si fosse ferito da solo, e di quanto fosse stato fortunato ad aver incontrato lui e non qualche altra creatura che avrebbe potuto ucciderli. Al sentire che Stiles non solo si era ferito ma si era anche avvelenato, Derek si irrigidì di colpo. Uno dei motivi per i quali si era arrabbiato con Stiles non era il puro desiderio di vendetta come Cora credeva, ma i sensi di colpa. Se fosse morto, Derek sarebbe morto con lui. E, ironia della sorte, era proprio questa consapevolezza ad averlo spinto a perdonarlo. Certo, far ritornare le cose come un tempo non sarebbe stato facile, ma Derek capiva cosa avesse spinto Stiles a compiere certe scelte. Le capiva e, doveva ammetterlo suo malgrado, le condivideva.  
Aveva sentito il cuore di Stiles battere furioso quando i loro occhi si erano incrociati, aveva sentito il dolore inumano che aveva provato quando lo aveva lasciato da solo in mezzo alla strada. Si odiava per averlo fatto soffrire non solo in quei due giorni ma, soprattutto, nel periodo prima della sua partenza.  
«I-Io… Sei andato a letto con qualcuno in questi mesi?». La domanda da un milione di dollari. Stiles sapeva che Derek lo amava, sapeva che in quel periodo non stavano insieme, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonargli un tradimento, non del tutto.  
«Cosa? Ma che ti salta in mente?». L’odore salato delle lacrime di Stiles lo spinse a prendergli il volto tra le mani e a schioccargli un lungo bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Proseguì su per il mento, baciandogli il contorno del viso fino ad arrivare alla tempia. Si sposto leggermente a destra, in prossimità dell’orecchio.  
«Dimmelo».  
«No, Stiles, non sono andato a letto con nessuno». Stiles rabbrividì. Alzò le braccia per racchiudere Derek in un abbraccio soffocante. Lo stringeva con forza per le spalle, ora nuovamente muscolose, mentre con le gambe gli circondò la vita.  
«Me lo giuri? ». Stiles si era chinato leggermente in avanti, mordicchiando l’orecchio di Derek mentre le sue mani vagavano libere nei capelli un po’ lunghi del licantropo.  
«Te lo giuro». Con un colpo di reni Derek capovolse la situazione, facendo stendere Stiles sotto di sé sul terreno umidiccio. Gli racchiuse i polsi nella mano destra, portandoli sopra alla testa, e si buttò sul suo collo nudo, costellato da quei nei tanto familiari. Li baciò uno a uno fino a quando arrivò proprio sopra la giugulare, dove lo morse con un accenno di zanne. Stiless rabbrividì sotto il suo tocco e Derek, vedendolo tanto malleabile nelle sue mani, leccò e succhiò quella parte di pelle che prima aveva morso fino rompere i capillari sottostanti, marchiandolo come suo.  
«Mi sei mancato». Le mani di Stiles vagavano furiose sul petto e sulle spalle di Derek, graffiando la pelle solo per il gusto di vederla rigenerarsi immediatamente dopo.  
«Anche tu». Le loro labbra si staccarono solo per il tempo necessario a togliersi uno la maglietta e l’altro la felpa. Dopo l’ennesimo bacio, quando le labbra di entrambi erano ormai rosse e gonfie, Stiles prese il volto di Derek tra le mani, godendo della sensazione della barba incolta del suo ragazzo contro i polpastrelli.  
Gli occhi blu di Derek si specchiarono in quelli color ambra di Stiles, leggendovi lo stesso amore e devozione che, ne era sicuro, c’era anche nei propri.  
Si sentivano come in una bolla di sapone, estranei a tutto ciò che non riguardava loro due. Stiles non sentiva né la terra che gli si appiccicava alla schiena né i pezzettini di pietra che gli si erano conficcati nella pelle. Derek, d’altro canto, non sentiva altro che non fossero i gemiti di Stiles o i loro cuori che battevano furiosamente contro il petto.  
Quasi senza nemmeno accorgersene Derek prese ad accarezzare la cicatrice di Stiles, dapprima con le dita, poi sostituendole con le labbra e con la lingua. Si sentiva in colpa, Derek. Stiles l’aveva capito e portò la testa del licantropo sul suo petto, cullandolo e permettendogli di sentire il rumore sordo del suo cuore che sembrava voler uscire dalla gabbia toracica.  
Poi i baci diventarono via via sempre più lenti, più dolci e umidi. Abbandonarono la passione a la libido, assaporando il calore dell’altro accanto a sé. Stiles gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe, portandoselo nuovamente sopra per sentire ogni porzione di pelle a contatto con la sua. E Derek non pensò di lamentarsene nemmeno per un istante. Si baciarono per tutto il tempo, soffocando i gemiti dell’altro con la propria bocca.  
Fecero l’amore non una ma due, tre volte. Fino a quando si sentirono nuovamente completi e a casa. E anche allora, madidi di sudore, rimasero abbracciati per ore, sussurrandosi parole dolci e baciandosi di tanto in tanto, quando il bisogno l’uno dell’altra diventava insostenibile.  
«Ti amo».  
«Ti amo anche io, Sourwolf». 

 

Solo quando la luna era alta nel cielo – Derek sentiva il suo effetto su di sé – i due decisero che era il momento di abbandonare il loro nido d’amore e di uscire allo scoperto, certi di aver fatto prendere un infarto ai propri amici. Dopotutto meritavano questo e altro per averli tratto in inganno, ma non riuscivano a essere troppo arrabbiati, consapevoli che se non si fossero impicciati li ci sarebbe voluto molto più di qualche ora per riappacificarsi.  
«Permetti?». Con la testa indicò il cellulare che Derek aveva in mano.  
Compose il numero di Cora e mise il vivavoce. La ragazza rispose subito, probabilmente aveva passato le ore precedenti con il telefono in mano, aspettando ansiosa la chiamata del fratello.  
«Dimmi che non l’hai ucciso».  
«Sono vivo e vegeto». Stiles avrebbe voluto farle uno scherzo, ma dopo averla sentita tanto preoccupata aveva deciso di lasciar perdere qualsiasi piano di vendetta.  
«Potete anche rompere il cerchio di sorbo ora», si intromise Derek nella discussione.  
«No», sentirono la voce un po’ ovattata di Lydia, segno che anche Cora aveva il vivavoce.  
«Come no?», rise Stiles, non aspettandosi la risposta dell’amica.  
«Ci avete fatto stare in pensiero, e vi meritate questa punizione. Domani mattina, forse, vi libereremo».  
«Lydia». Derek avrebbe voluto sembrare arrabbiato, ma era troppo felice per suonare minaccioso. E il sorriso dipinto sulle labbra gli rendeva difficile fare la voce grossa.  
«Non siate stronzi, se non torno a casa papà si incazza».  
Sentirono delle risate smorzate e poi un fruscio fastidioso, come se qualcuno stesse appallottolando della carta proprio davanti al microfono.  
«Sei in punizione, figliolo. Niente Scott, videogiochi o Derek per una settimana».  
«Papà». Lo Sceriffo interruppe la conversazione, consapevole che i due avessero bisogno di ancora un po’ di tempo per chiarirsi del tutto.

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali: Penso di non aver mai scritto in vita mia delle note sia all’inizio che alla fine di una storia, ma c’è sempre una prima volta…  
> Prima di proseguire con qualunque spiegazione vi lascio la traduzione dei dialoghi in spagnolo.  
> *«Che è successo?».  
> «Chiamo Juan». .  
> «Ha solo bisogno di mangiare un poco e di riposare molto, niente d’altro».  
> «Che è successo, amore mio?» .  
> «Che è successo a questo ragazzo? È così pallido, e sembra aver perso molto sangue; ha bisogno immediatamente di una trasfusione».  
> «Però Juan ha detto che non ha niente». 
> 
>  
> 
> Ho cercato di fare una traduzione il più letteraria possibile, ma un po’ mi sono trovata costretta a riadattarla.
> 
> Passiamo ora ai Nahual. Non sono di mia invenzione, ma ho fatto qualche ricerchina e alla fine è l’unica cosa che ho trovato che mi sembrasse abbastanza plausibile e adatta alla storia. Le mie informazioni le ho tratte per lo più dalla pagina in Wikipedia in spagnolo e da un sito, sempre in spagnolo, di cui tuttavia non ricordo l’indirizzo.  
> Ho trovato in particolar modo due teorie che mi hanno affascinato e che io ho poi deciso di “mischiare”.  
> La prima dice che i Nahual sono degli spiriti buoni, capaci di assumere la forma di un animale (un po’ come i patronus di Harry Potter) e incaricati di proteggere la persona a loro affidata fino al momento della sua morte.  
> La seconda teoria dipinge i Nahual come delle creature sovrannaturali, dei maghi capaci di fare proprie alcune caratteristiche degli animali (la forza di un orso, la vista di un' aquila e così via) e di usarle nel combattimento. Stando a questa secondo teoria sono delle creatura sanguinolente che usano i loro poter per lo più per rubare lo spirito vitale degli umani. 
> 
> Traduzione canzone “Donde Está El Amor”
> 
> Non c'è bisogno che tu distolga lo sguardo  
> perché capisca che non resta più niente  
> Quella Luna che prima ci faceva ballare  
> si è stancata e ora ci da le spalle 
> 
> Dov'è l'amore di cui tanto parlano?  
> Perché non ci sorprende e rompe la nostra calma? 
> 
> Lasciami accarezzare di nuovo i tuoi capelli  
> Lasciami che fonda il tuo petto nel mio petto  
> Tornerò a dipingere di colori il cielo  
> Farò in modo che dimentichi una volta per tutte il mondo intero  
> Lascia solo che oggi io sfiori la tua bocca  
> Lasciami che fermerò le ore  
> Tornerò a dipingere di azzurro l'universo  
> Farò in modo che tutto questo sia solo un sogno 
> 
> Ho contato tutti i baci che ci siamo dati  
> E tu fuggiasca, vai persa da un'altra parte  
> Io non voglio carezze da altre labbra  
> Non voglio le tue mani in altri mani  
> Perché io voglio che ci riproviamo 
> 
> Dov'è l'amore di cui tanto parlano?  
> Perché non ci sorprende e rompe la nostra calma? 
> 
> Lasciami accarezzare di nuovo i tuoi capelli  
> Lasciami che fonda il tuo petto nel mio petto  
> Tornerò a dipingere di colori il cielo  
> Farò in modo che dimentichi una volta per tutte il mondo intero  
> Lascia solo che oggi io sfiori la tua bocca  
> Lasciami che fermerò le ore  
> Tornerò a dipingere di azzurro l'universo  
> Farò in modo che tutto questo sia solo un sogno 
> 
> Dov'è l'amore? 
> 
> Lasciami accarezzare di nuovo i tuoi capelli  
> Lasciami che fonda il tuo petto nel mio petto  
> Tornerò a dipingere di colori il cielo  
> Farò in modo che dimentichi una volta per tutte il mondo intero  
> Lascia solo che oggi io sfiori la tua bocca  
> Lasciami che fermerò le ore  
> Tornerò a dipingere di azzurro l'universo  
> Farò in modo che tutto questo sia solo un sogno 
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie a tutti per aver letto!
> 
> Un bacio,  
> Alina_95


End file.
